Everyone's Someone
by lostangel565
Summary: Ririka Naomi was a champion at tennis but stopped a year ago due to unknown reason where she claim to the media on going on 'vacation'. After a year, she goes to Japan to visit her grandma, Ryuzaki Sumire, for a new start in life. Full summary inside!
1. Goodbye America and Hello Japan!

_Hello, hello, hello everyone! This is my first story on _**The Prince of Tennis**_ but 2__nd__ story for fanfiction! I've wanted to write this for a while but got sidetrack and wrote my _**Vampire Knight**_ story instead. No yaoi or yuri will be in this story, sorry peoples!_

_Reviews and comments are always welcome and a little info, this is not a Mary-Sue! So please don't judge and just read._

**Summary:** She was a champion in tennis. She has what it takes to make it to the top at such a young age. She was so close in earning the title she deserves until one day; she declared to the media that she will be going on vacation. After one year and sick of home, she flies to Japan to visit her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire, who happens to be a coach for the Seishun Gakuen, or Seigaku, academy. Now, Ririka Naomi will have to deal with new changes and meet many new friends as she stands out among them all with her rebellious personality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **The Prince of Tennis** but I do love it. Ririka Naomi is my made up character but the picture does not belong to me.

**Goodbye America and Hello Japan!**

"_Congratulations Ririka Naomi! You've won your 4__th__ Junior Women's Tennis as the youngest player there!"_

"_Will you be participating in the upcoming match at the Nationals?!"_

_Silence filled the place as the camera steady on a young girl standing in a crowd of people. Her eyes were covered by her signature black and white hat with a skull on it. She has a silver racket on her right hand, holding it loosely as her deep yet icy blue left eye stare directly at the camera._

"_No I will not. I'm stopping tennis at the moment so don't expect me to be in any matches anytime soon."_

"_What?! Why are you stopping?!"_

"_I'm going on a little 'vacation'."_

* * *

A girl with brown hair and natural red highlights shut the television off as her left deep blue eyes glare at the black screen. Putting the remote back on the table, she got up from her sky blue bed and head straight towards her closet.

The girl looked through a series of cloths and got out faded out jeans and a black button up top as she changed into her cloths. Grabbing her signature hat from bedside and putting it on her head, she took out her tie that matches with the hat and put it around her neck loosely.

The back part of the hat was white while the front was black. The front has a white skull cutely imprinted as a design as crossbones were behind it. The tie was also a match as thin black material was made from it and it has the same white skull on the end of the tie, covering it slightly.

Looking at the mirror in front of her, she made sure her bangs cover her right eye as her left eye was the only one exposed. Grabbing her keys and cell phone the girl made her way downstairs.

As expected, no one was home and the house was normally silent. Frowning, she head towards the kitchen and grabbed a red apple from the fruits basket and headed out.

Taking her black skateboard from the closet near the front door, she put her shoes on and her crimson red backpack and began to walk out.

The morning air greeted Ririka Naomi as she skated down the sidewalk and towards school. Stiffing a yawn, she skated a while more before the gates to her school appear in her vision.

"Morning Naomi!"

Greetings could be heard as the said girl walk towards her locker with the skateboard tuck beneath her arm. She nodded to the people talking to her and ignores the giggles, glares, and stares given to her by a variety of people.

Naomi opened her locker and put her skateboard in before taking out the necessary books for her next class. She didn't really care for the classes since she already knew the stuff but deals with it in hopes to get recognize by her parents.

On the outside, Naomi may show a calm personality that appears to be well-liked by many people by her tennis talents and have parents to shower their love for her. But unfortunately, that is how Naomi wants people to think and not willing to give anyone an opportunity to get to know the real her.

Naomi didn't like the fact that people constantly gossip about her life and how wonderful it is to have such an amazing skill. Parents always complemented her, saying that her own parents must be proud of her success.

In reality, Naomi's parents are always busy and never have time for her. They never bother to bat an eyelash towards the young girl and would always be consumed in work. When she was a baby, they would hire nannies to take care of the girl until she is capable to be on her own.

The only reason why Naomi played tennis was because her parents use to. She seen pictures of her parents playing tennis and won many matches, gaining medals and trophies along the way. In a desperate attempt to get notice, she plays tennis for that very reason.

Now, Naomi could hear the faint whispers of jealous girls around her as she stares out the window from her position at her desk. Students are still gathering around school and rushed to the entrance, not wishing to be late.

"There she is again, sitting alone like usual."

"Who does she think she is? Acting so cool around everyone just because she is great in tennis."

Naomi rolled her visible eye and tried to block out the whispers from the jealous girls. She's been hearing that everyday, ever since she stopped tennis one year ago and the media showed it on air.

Thinking back to her grandma and her soon-to-be life in Japan, a small smile creep along her lips. She has been talking with her grandma, Ryuzaki Sumire, and was happy to hear that she could move to Japan as soon as she gets enough money.

Naomi has saved enough money and the awards from her tennis career helped a lot as she bought a plane ticket to Japan. The flight will be tonight and she will be arriving in Japan during the day time.

She had enough of her classmates and parents and she wanted to express herself freely. Now was her chance and she is going to take it, not aware of the adventures that is waiting for her.

School ended painfully slow and she wondered to herself onto why she even came. Packing up and returning textbooks back to the library, Naomi slammed her locker shut and grinned happily, skating down the hall despite the angry teachers.

It was the last day of school for her and she will not care if she gets in trouble. She officially did not attend that school anymore. Sticking her tongue out at the school and grin, she was well aware of the students giving her weird looks.

"Goodbye Junior High! You will never see me in that place again!" And for the first time, Naomi laughed full heartedly and skated home with a content smile on her face.

* * *

Naomi grinned as she came back from school. Dialing her grandmother's phone number, she could hear a distracted voice on the other line.

"Grandma! It's Naomi! I'll be coming soon so I hope you prepared a room for me!" She greeted happily and began walking towards the kitchen.

"_Oh Naomi hello there. The room is already waiting for you, just like the last time you visited. I assure you nothing has changed and Sakuno has been kind enough to dust your room once in a while, keeping it clean."_

"That's great! Tell her I said thanks will ya?"

"_Of course. By the way, did you tell your parents about coming over here yet?"_

"Eheheh… About that… You see, they're too busy to even listen to me! How could I explain it to them?!"

"…_I knew this would happen. Sometimes you can be so irresponsible."_

"Grandmaaaaaaa! I can still come righttttttttttttttttt?"

"_Yes you could but you're still going to school here. I'm surprised your Japanese is still perfect as ever."_

"Of course! Talking to you all the time helps a lot!"

"_Just make sure to notify your parents before you leave ok? Or else I'm kicking you out of the house."_

"Okay, okay! I'll make…"

Naomi froze as she enters the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch, their hard expression on their face as they stare at their daughter.

"_Hello? Naomi? Are you there?"_

"G-grandma… My parents are home now… I'll talk to you later."

"_Home already? I expected them to come later…"_

"You told them?!"

"_Well you were having a hard time so I thought I might as well call them!"_

"Well thanks to your _good deed_ they're looking at me like a piece of meat!"

Naomi's father took the phone from her daughters' grasp and spoke in it monotonously.

"Mother I'll talk to you later."

And with that, he hung up and gave a hard stare at her daughter. Naomi looked to the side, a small frown on her face as she feels the hard look her parents are giving her. Hesitantly, she looked up at her parents with a strong look.

"I'm going to Japan tonight and won't be back for a while." She said in a controlled voice.

"No you're not. That's a stupid decision to make Naomi." Her mother said in a calm tone.

"I already bought the ticket and packed up. The taxi will come to pick me up at the air port and my plain will be leaving at 9:00 PM. I can look after myself." Naomi countered.

"You bought a ticket without our permission and already told Grandma before us? That is not how I raise my daughter to be." Her father said angrily.

Naomi glared at her father with her deep blue eye.

"Since when have you ever spent time with me _father_? It's correct that you gave me shelter and food but have you ever _talked_ to me?! Have you ever showed me what's right and wrong?! Of all the times in my life this is probably the longest conversation we had!"

Naomi's parents were a little taken back at her sudden outburst and quieted down, letting the young girl ramble on.

"I played tennis to see if you could come to watch my game, I get high scores in hopes you will praise me, I try to cook dinner in hopes you will be home to eat it but no! You guys will always be too busy for me and can't spare 1 minute to talk to me like real parents!" Naomi continued on, unshed tears weld up in her eyes but she refuse to let them fall.

"And now you're telling me about how you raised me when in reality you haven't even been in the same room as me for 5 minutes?! I'm going to Japan and that's final!" Naomi yelled, refusing to let her parents speak.

Glaring at her parents one last time, she spun on her heels and ran to her room while slamming the door behind her. Resting her head on the back of the door, a lone tear slips out but she wiped it away before it touched the floor.

Naomi gathers her things together and stayed in locked room, watching the television silently but was not paying attention at all. Once the time came, she notices a taxi waiting for her outside. Naomi carries a bag about half her size and headed downstairs, not giving her parents a second look and out the door.

Ririka Yasuhiko and Ririka Midori watch their daughter leave the home with a pained expression. The words finally sunk into their mind as Yasuhiko looks at the phone in his hand thoughtfully.

Punching in some numbers, he waited for someone to pick up.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Mother… Naomi's really coming, isn't she?"

"_I'm sorry to say it but yes she is."_

"Did we really… neglect her that much?"

"_Yasuhiko, I raised you to be a good boy and how to raise a family but… sometimes you need to stop focusing on work and realize what's going on around you."_

Both of the parents didn't say anything and Sumire sighed on the other line.

"_I'll take care of her, don't worry. She will be happy in Japan and when the time is right, I'll send her back to you guys. I hope you two will be ready by then."_

"Before, she mentioned she played tennis… Is she any good?"

"_Why don't you go to her room and find out?"_

Curiously, Midori and Yasuhiko walked towards their daughter's closed room. Opening the door, they were surprised it was unlock in the first place. As they stepped into the room, their eyes widen at the sight.

Countless medals, trophies, awards, and plates of bronze, silver, and gold was hung up on walls, shelves, and tables. Shock was plaster on their face as they look around their daughter's room for the first time.

"W-wow…" Midori said softly.

Sumire caught the words on the other line and chuckled to herself. Yasuhiko and Midori wonder how their mom knew about this as their gaze traveled from trophies to trophies. About 3 or 4 were from skateboarding while the rest is tennis.

"_Amazing isn't it? She really outdid herself…"_

"How do you know about this mother?"

"_I watch every game she has on T.V. Her matches were either recorded, broadcasted, or on newspaper. She's pretty well known for having such an amazing talent."_

"W-we never realized it…" Midori whispered into the phone, to which Yasuhiko handed to her.

Noticing something on her bedside table, both the adults walked over to it. They looked and saw that it was a picture in a picture wooden frame. The picture shows 3 people crowded together, 2 adults and 1 baby.

In the picture, the tallest was the man, holding onto a woman around the shoulder as he gives a small smile at the camera. The woman was smiling too, holding a small bundle in her arms to be revealed as a baby with big blue eyes, laughing happily in the camera.

They recognize the picture as their younger selves when they first had Naomi. They look at each other then back at the picture, showing the small yet cheerful family.

"_Hello? Yasuhiko? Midori? Are you two still there?"_

"Uh yea mother, sorry about that… Please take care of her over in Japan…" Yasuhiko said softly in the phone.

"_Of course… Just… by the time she comes back to you, be the parents that I- we are hoping for."_

And with that, the other end of the line clicked and the dial tone greeted their ears. The adults turn to each other, a sad look on their face as they look around the room.

"So long… We've been neglecting her for so long…" Midori said with unfilled tears in her violet eyes.

Yasuhiko pulled his wife into a hug and rubbed her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head affectionately and looked at the bed her daughter stayed in.

"She'll be back Midori… For now, let's hope she have a nice stay in Japan." Yasuhiko whispered in Midori's ear.

Midori nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Yasuhiko's waist. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the first time she held the baby girl in her arms. Yasuhiko tightens his hold on his wife and reminisce the first time he saw his daughter's sweet face.

* * *

Naomi sneezed once in the airport and rubbed her nose. She mainly forgot her parents and tries to banish the unhappy thoughts lingering in her head. Smiling, she head towards the area of her plane and began to walk into the airplane.

Getting the window seat, she put her huge bag away and took out a smaller one instead. Strapping in and being secured, she got ready for the flight. It'll take about 12 hours to reach Japan so from those long times, she hope to get some entertainment in.

Now, Naomi waited for the ride as sleep overcomes her.

* * *

Naomi POV

I yawn loudly and stretched my hand above my head as I bend my back slightly. The plane ride was not something entertaining and sitting for 12 hours straight is so tiring! Grabbing my bag, I adjusted my little hat and began walking around the airport.

I've been in Japan before and have been dying to come back! I remember my cousin Sakuno from before and she is so shy! We're around the same age so we hung out with each other a lot.

I looked around the huge airport and sighed, feeling a bit lost. I walked to the front of the entrance and spotted a girl with 2 long braids behind her that reached her waist and auburn colored eyes like her hair.

The girl's auburn eyes spotted me and her lips light up into a smile. Running and waving over to me, I looked around to see if it was anyone besides me that she was looking at.

Hm… nope, just me.

"Naomi-chan! Naomi-chan!" She called out.

My eyes widen and I grinned happily at the girl coming towards me. I started walking towards my cousin as I heave the heavy baggage around.

"Yo Sakuno! Long time no see!" I greeted with my usual grin. I never use any honorifics like –san, -kun, -chan, or anything like that so why start now?

Sakuno stopped in front of me as she breathed slightly, catching her breath. She smiled happily and greeted me back.

"Oba-san (grandma, old lady, or aunt I think) is busy at the moment so she sent me to pick you up." She informed and began to walk, motioning for me to follow.

"You'll be going to the same school as me, Seishun Gakuen, or Seigaku, and the people are nice there! They also have a tennis team!" Sakuno explained happily.

I let out a small smile. I was hoping to not think about tennis but I guess it can't be helped. At first, tennis was just something to do in hopes to impress my parents and as I progressed on, it became a hobby, then something I was truly passionate about.

But now that my parents won't even acknowledge it, I might as well quit for good and find something more productive to do…

"I'm glad you're back Naomi-chan." Sakuno said with a sincere smile on her face.

I smiled back, glad that I'm wanted here and someone will actually notice me.

"Me too Sakuno… Me too…"

* * *

_Okay that's the end of first chapter! I'll try to update chapter 2 soon and hopefully the Seigaku regular team will be there! I'm going to follow the story line of _**The Prince of Tennis**_ so I hope you won't get bored by the story!_

_Reviews and comments are always welcome and love! Please review :D so chapter 2 can come out faster?_


	2. New School

_Woo chapter 2 is up! I'm glad everyone enjoyed this so far, even though there's only 1 chapter before xD. Thank you all for those who messaged, it made me happy along with those who added my story on their favorite or story alert! Love you all!_

_I will be switching POV from time to time, like from narrator to normal (Naomi's POV). I won't announce whose POV it is in the beginning but it'll be obvious on how well I describe the words and stuff. Hope you will enjoy the story and let's get on with the show!_

**Disclaimer:** Nope, neva will own **Prince of Tennis**.

**New School**

After taking the train home, Sakuno and I arrived at a normal looking home with 2 stories. Grinning, I started to drag Sakuno around as I remember most of the things we did when we were kids.

"Are you hungry Naomi-chan?" Sakuno asked pleasantly as she took off her shoes.

"Nah I wanna go unpack or something. Oh where's grandma?" I asked as I look around the place.

"Oba-chan has tennis practice with the team today. She'll be back in an hour or more." Sakuno explained as she came back from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand.

"I see. Well I'ma go check my room and unpack." I said and began walking upstairs.

"Do you need any help Naomi-chan?" She asked politely.

"Nah, I'm sure you have somewhere better to do." I said with a grin and dragged my bag upstairs.

Sighing softly, I threw the bag into my room and closed the door behind me. Nothing much has really changed but it does seem roomier than before. Shrugging, I unzipped my bag and began to put things away.

After 30 minutes, I pretty much finished my job and grinned in satisfaction. I looked at the corner of the room and found my guitar just where I left it. My eyes soften and smiled a little as I went over to the instrument.

"I wonder if I could still play…" I murmur to myself and grabbed it.

Sitting on the cream color bed, I began to strum it lightly as the melody reached my ear. I closed my eyes and began to play a little tune, lost in my world.

Every time I play music or sing, I would be in my own little world where no one is there but me and the joyful melody. I wouldn't be able to hear anything around me and would be so lost in the tune that I'll forget everyone for a moment. If a sudden earthquake strike the area and I'm playing music, I probably wouldn't even feel it.

I stopped the music and grinned. Putting the guitar back in the corner, I grabbed some cloths and head towards the bathroom for a shower. After that, I wore my usual wife beater tank top with a white button up shirt unbutton. I slipped on some jean shorts, since it's so hot in Japan, and let my wet hair hung on the back of my neck. Wearing my trademark hat and tie, I grinned to myself happily.

I threw the cloths in the hamper and grabbed my skateboard near the door. I headed out the room and pass Sakuno's room where she is currently talking on the phone.

"Oi Sakuno! I'm going to go out for a sec, tell grandma I'll be back before dinner please!" I called to her and headed downstairs.

"Hai (yes, okay)!" She called back. "Will you be alright going alone?"

"Hai, hai! I still remember the streets here!" I yelled and put my shoes on.

"Be careful!"

"I will!"

And with that, I headed out the door with a skateboard in hand. Once I left the entrance, I began to skate around the neighborhood, wondering if anything has changed. Humming slightly, I felt the wind crash into my face softly and dance through my wet hair.

I went through the park, shops, and anywhere else I haven't been for a while and notice not much has changed. Skating for a little more while, I notice a crowd of people in a certain place.

Curiosity bubbled in me and I let out a grin, skating over to the crowd. I raised my eyebrow in amusement as I saw people playing street tennis on a run down court. Loud music greeted my ear as people cheer and yell for the players.

Two people were on one side of the court while another two were on the other side. Figuring that they were playing doubles, I shrug uninterested and began to skate away.

That is until some jerk decides to grab my arm painfully might I add.

"What the-!"

"What's a pretty little thing doing in a place like this?" The person said to me before I could continue my sentence.

I turned around and glare straight into the tall guy holding my arm. I rolled my visible eye in disgust and harshly ripped my arm away from him.

"Don't touch me or you just might wake up one day unable to make children." I said as I try to refrain from cussing.

"Mmmm spunky, I like that." The boy said with a smirk, leaning down towards my face.

I glared at him and resisted the urge to punch him in the eye. Instead, I spun on my heel fast enough, hoping my hair will slap in him the face as I began to walk away, skateboard in hand.

"Oi Tomoya! Get back on the court! It's your turn!" Some guy shouted at the boy who stopped me.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" He shouted back and turns back towards me.

"Why don't you watch what a real pro could do in tennis?" He boasted with a smirk.

An idea popped in my head and a sly smirk appears on my lips. I turned around and look at him with an innocent and mock amaze look on my face.

"Really?! Can I have a match with you? I'm not that good in tennis… I hope you can teach me." I faked and made myself blush slightly.

'Tomoya' grinned and nodded his head eagerly. I resisted the urge to grin at his idiotic-y and followed him to the court.

"Pick your partner babe and we'll try to go easy on you." He said in a 'sexy' tone.

I practically gagged in my head and tried to keep the fake smile up. I looked around and saw a boy who was just sitting there, looking a bit bored. Grinning, I motioned for him to come and he looked up in surprise.

"Just stand there and look pretty, I'll do everything." I whispered in a low tone towards the boy.

He arched an eyebrow at me and I sent him a wink, which he blushed to. I grabbed a nearby racquet and test the tension of the strings and swung it around. Satisfied with it, I walked to the court, ignoring the curious looks and angry yells from the by standers.

"Please go easy on me; I'm not that good in tennis." I said innocently which earned a curious look from my partner.

I smirked slightly and positioned myself in the back. Keeping my eyes on the ball, the guy served an underhand ball. My eyes follow the yellow ball and ran towards it, hitting it back with enough force as it went past Tomoya and bounced in.

"Fif… 15-0!" The referee announced and I smirked in satisfaction.

"Tch… lucky shot." Tomoya's partner grumbled and positioned himself again.

Tomoya watched in surprise as he got ready to serve again. I lowered my cap slightly and grinned as I held the racquet in my left hand. He served once again, this time with much more force and I smirked slightly.

I returned the ball to the far end of the court and his partner lobbed it. Running towards the front, I jumped high in the air and smash the ball back down as it hit just in front of Tomoya and bounced back up, hitting him in his precious place.

"30-0!"

I walked forwards slightly and watch as he falls to the ground, clutching his private spot in pain. I could feel the guys around my wince slightly and I smirked happily.

"Nye, didn't I say you might just wake up unable to make children? I'm just keeping my promise." I said with a grin and walked back.

"Y-you B--!"

"Let's finish this match." I said as I walked back into place.

"Game to Ririka-Paiki pair!"

I smirked and bounce the ball up and down as I ready myself to serve. This is so easy and to think they would have put up more of a challenge.

Throwing the ball up into the air, I jumped and smash the ball to the other side of the court, letting it wiz by Tomoya's face and his partners'.

"Let me show you how a true pro play." I said with a grin and got another ball from the side.

Bouncing the ball again, I threw it up and smash it once again. This time, the serve was different from before as it dropped down in front of Tomoya and went back up into his face.

'_Twist Serve.'_ I thought happily and smirked.

A grunt was heard as the ball smash into his face. He fell to the ground as a nice red mark was on the left side of his cheek.

"30-0!"

Soon enough the game ended as stunned eyes stare at me. I grinned as the referee announced the game and I put the racquet back to where I found it.

"Game, set, and match! Ririka-Paiki pair wins 6-0!"

Grabbing my skateboard from the side, I began to walk away and let the wheels of the board smash onto the floor.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Tomoya asked angrily.

"Ririka Naomi. Look it up boy." I said and skated away.

* * *

Narrator POV

Back at the courts, the guys watched in shock as the young girl skated away. Her double partner watched the girl's retreating back as he remembers the word she spoke to him. At first he thought she was just bluffing but after seeing her skills, he knew to not underestimate her.

Throughout the whole game, she practically single handedly took out the best street tennis doubles partner in the area. Even when they tried to hit the ball at him, she would appear next to him in a split second and return the ball with a shot to gain them a point. Sudden realization hit him as he thought back to the girls' name.

Ririka Naomi…

"Hey… isn't some girl in America that's really good in tennis has the same name as her…?"

"Oh yeah, didn't she quit a year ago?"

"What's she doing in Japan?!"

Confused questions could be heard through the courtyard as gossip spread through the place. Amuse stares were found on people's face as the girl disappear from their sight. Going back to tennis, they continue with the game yet slight amusement could be found in their eyes.

* * *

Normal POV

"Naomi, wake up."

No response.

"Naomi… Today's the first day of school for you. Get up!"

Zzzz…

"Get up before I do something that'll make you regret not getting up!"

"Oohnnnnn…" I groaned.

A second later, my blanket was ripped away from me and I curled into a ball. Movements were shifted around the bed as a new weight was on it. A painful thump reached my ear as new pain shot through my behind.

"OW DAMMIT THAT HURT!" I screeched from my new position on the cold hard floor.

I shot up from the floor and glare at my grandma's smirking face. I groaned once again as I rubbed my behind. I could already feel the bruise forming and I let my head drop on the bed.

"Grandmaaaaaaaaaa! Can't I skip school todayyyyyyyyy?" I whined.

"Iie Naomi. Come on, get up! Your uniform is by the closet."

My eye twitched and looked at the closet. UNIFORM?!

"I never agreed on wearing a uniform!" I argued childishly.

"School rules Naomi." Grandma explained and headed out the door.

I groaned again and let my head fall on the bed once again.

"You better hurry. School starts in a couple of hours and it takes about 20 minutes to walk from here."

"WAIT WHAT?! A COUPLE OF HOURS?! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY?!" I yelled and look at the time.

My eye twitched as I saw the alarm near my bed. I am clearly not a morning person and looking at the time made me pretty angry.

_It was freakin 6 in the flipping morning!!_

"Well as the coach of Seigaku Tennis Team, we have morning practice every day and every afternoon. I just thought I might tell you incase you want to come and watch. I'll be leaving now." She explained with a grin.

"Grandmaaaaaaaaaa! You're so evillllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" I whined once again.

I could feel my grandma roll her eyes and walk out the door. I crawled back onto my bed and let my head hit the pillow and sleep welcomed me once again.

BEEP

BEEEEP

BEEEEEEP

BEE—

I slam my alarm and look at the time. Yawning, I have about 1 hour to get ready and I had plenty of time. I stretch on my bed and look at the uniform in displeasure.

Walking over to the dreaded thing, I examine the green sailor uniform in disgust. An interesting noise caught my attention in the front yard and I looked at it in interest. There, my uncle, or Sakuno's dad, was mowing the lawn. I grinned slyly and grabbed the uniform.

Whistling innocently, I 'accidentally' threw the piece of clothing in front of the lawn mower and I grinned happily as the material flew around the yard.

"What the…!" I heard my uncle yell and looked up.

He saw me and I put on a surprised look.

"Oh no! My uniform! It's ruined!" I yelled and tried not to laugh at my uncle's bewilder face.

Sakuno appear in my doorway in a rush as she looks out my window. She looked at me concerned but she smiled back.

"It's ok Naomi; I got a spare pair in my closet." She replied.

My eye twitched and I glared at her playfully.

"What was that Sakuno? I didn't hear what you said." I said dangerously and she walked back, a nervous expression on her face.

"N-nothing Naomi-chan. I-I'm going to get ready for school." She said nervously and ran out of my room.

Grinning, I skipped to my closet and went through my cloths. I grabbed a light green tank top and a elbow length button up shirt as I took another light green shorts that's about the length of the uniform's skirt. I might as well wear these since it kinda match the uniforms' color

I took a quick shower as I changed into the cloths. I put it on along with my signature tie and hat as I grinned in the mirror. Buttoning the top 2nd button of the shirt, I let the other button loose as I fix the collar of the shirt.

Glad with the new change of my 'uniform' I headed back into my room and grabbed my black backpack and slung it over my right shoulder. I looked at my tennis bag near my skateboard and my eyes soften as my head start to debate whether or not I should take it with me.

Sighing, I grabbed the bag too and took my skateboard downstairs. I might as well see how good Seigaku tennis team is and see if I want to join in the group.

I set my bags and skateboard near the door as I enter the kitchen. Sakuno was preparing breakfast and put a plate of food in front of me with a glass of milk.

"Arigatou Sakuno!" I thanked and began eating the food.

Man! I forgot how good her food tastes like!

I sighed dreamily in my food heaven and ate more, gulping down the milk. She laughed at my behavior and ate along with me as she adjusted her school uniform.

"You think Grandma will be mad about what I did to the uniform?" I asked thoughtfully and stopped eating.

"Probably…" Sakuno replied nervously and I just shrugged.

"Like I'll ever wear a uniform or a skirt. I guess the school has to deal with me now." I said with a grin and stood up.

"Thanks for the food! I'ma head out first. Catch ya later Sakuno!" I said and grabbed my bags and skateboard.

"Do you know where the school is?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I think I saw it when I was skating yesterday. See ya!" I said and headed out the door.

"By the way Naomi-chan! You can't wear hats during school!" Sakuno yelled from behind me.

I groaned for the millionth time this morning and nodded my head, waving behind me as I skated towards the nightmare I call school. Darn and I thought I could avoid it when I was in America.

I arrived at school and people stared as they saw me walking through the gate with a skateboard in hand. They're probably wondering why I'm not wearing a school uniform but I didn't care as I stroll towards the office.

The lady gave me an odd look and I asked for my schedule. She handed it to me and was about to tell me about my uniform after having a good look at it and I walked away quickly, not wanting to deal with her at the moment.

Walking towards my locker, I put my skateboard and tennis bag in and began walking towards my class. Apparently, we have to stay in the same class for the whole time in school and can't go to the upper classmen level in school.

I rolled my eyes at that and began to walk through the crowd. I looked ahead at the white plate near the door that said '1-2' and matched it with the schedule in hand. I guess this is my class.

I knocked on the closed door and waited for the teacher to say something.

"Class we have a new student today. She just transfers from America so please give her a warm welcome." A man's voice said.

Taking that as my cue to enter, I open the door and stepped in with my backpack slung over the shoulder. All their attention focused on me and thankfully, I remember to put my hat away in my bag before I got yelled at.

Everyone stare curiously at my uniform and I could already feel the teacher staring disappointed at me for what I'm wearing.

"Yo, what's up? I'm Ririka Naomi, nice to meet you all." I said casually and waved my hand towards the class.

"Ririka-san, why are you not in your uniform?" The teacher asked politely.

I shrugged and answer truthfully; fully aware that probably no one will believe me.

"A lawn mower ran over it."

A couple of snickers could be heard in the class and the teacher sighed softly. I grinned; already satisfied with the trouble I created and waited for him to speak.

"Well, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

"Not really but do I have a choice?" I asked back.

I started to talk as I could tell he was starting to glare at me. Turning to the class, I let my visible blue eye study everyone's face in the room.

"Well as you may know, I'm Ririka Naomi. I came from America a couple of days ago and I've been here when I was a kid. Um… I like to play tennis and am interested in music. My grandma is Ryuzaki Sumire, the coach for the tennis team here and I'm cousins with Ryuzaki Sakuno. You dare to tease her or me, I promise I'll kick your--"

"Okay! That's a nice introduction Ririka-san. Please take a seat next to Echizen Ryoma-san."

Hm… Why does that name seem familiar?

I scan the room and notice a boy with black hair tinted with green and olive eyes raise his hand. My eyes widen and a slow grin appeared on my lips as I saw the famous boy from America who rivals my skill in tennis.

Walking over to him slowly, I ignore the whispers the students were saying and the stares they were giving me. I could tell Echizen was looking at me too with realization and I sent a grin at his way.

This is starting to get interesting.

I sat in my seat and turn to the bored looking boy next to me. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep and I decided to have a little talk with him.

"Echizen Ryoma eh? I thought you were still in America kicking peoples' asses in tennis." I whispered to him.

"Ririka Naomi. Who knew you moved to Japan after a year and stopped playing tennis." He stated more like a comment.

"Eh things happen I guess." I said nonchalantly.

Subconsciously, I made sure my bangs cover my right eye as I start to focus on the lesson. Echizen stole a look at what I did and narrow his eyes slightly at my actions. I took no notice of it and glance at the boy next to me.

"You should be in the tennis club right? Show me the way after school will ya?" I asked back.

He didn't exactly give me an answer and ignored me as he look at the board ahead. I glared at him slightly and pouted, turning my attention back to the board as the long hours till lunch start to count down in my mind.

We were learning English and I already know the thing so I'm pretty much bored throughout the whole lesson. Yawning quietly, I started to doodle in my notebook, making it seem like I'm taking notes when in reality I was just making random squiggles, stars, and hearts along the way.

A bell ran through the school, signaling that lunch has started and I dash out of my seats along with other people in the class. I walked next door and peaked my head in, noticing the auburn hair girl sitting shyly in the room.

"Oi Sakuno! So this is your classroom!" I greeted happily as I gained looks from the students.

I shrug them off and walked over to Sakuno and a girl next to her. She has auburn hair slightly brighter than Sakuno's and hazel brown eyes. She has an excited face on and seems to have a lot of confidence, unlike Sakuno who's so shy.

"Eh Sakuno? Is that your cousin you were telling me about?" The girl asked and looked at me curiously.

"Yup, wassup? The name's Ririka Naomi! Please to meet you!" I greeted happily and waved.

"I'm Osakada Tomoka! Ryoma-sama's fan club president!" She stated a little too proudly.

I arched an eyebrow as Sakuno laughed nervously. She waved her hands around and smiled shyly.

"Tomo-chan…" She started.

"Eh Sakuno, could you show me the tennis courts after school?" I asked, turning my attention towards my cousin.

"Ah, hai! Oba-chan would be happy you came to visit." Sakuno said with a smile.

"Oh no, I ain't going to 'visit' her! Not after what she did to me this morning! I just want to see how good her team is." I said and glare at Sakuno's disbelieving face.

"Sakunoooooooo! It's trueeeeee!" I whined and she giggled slightly.

Throughout the whole lunch, I ate some of Sakuno's food, since I kinda forgot to bring my own, cough. And we talked throughout the whole time. I realize that Tomoka is like a fan girl and somehow I wonder how Sakuno could stand that girl.

Soon enough, class ended and I went back to my class, waving bye to Sakuno and Tomoka. I thought back to the information I learned from them and learn that Ryoma was the first rookie freshman to join the Seigaku regular spot. I somehow expected this since he was good in tennis. Now, I'm kinda excited to play against the regulars!

But now, here I am, in class again, waiting to be over as I stare out the window with a bored expression. Can school go by faster?!

* * *

_Okay this is chapter two up! Sorry I haven't introduced the regulars yet but they will appear in the next one! Promise!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and comments are always loved and welcome! Feel free to do so please and the next chapter will be out as soon as possible!_


	3. Meeting the Regulars and a Match

_Hiya! I'm back and thank you all for who has reviewed! I hope you all are excited to read this story because I have plenty of ideas in my head right now._

_At the moment, I'm not so sure of the pairings because there are too much hot/cute/awesome guys and I can't decide to pick who! But I already somewhat planned the ending so I hope you all will stay tuned for it!_

**Disclaimer**: I will never own **The Prince of Tennis**. Last time putting it up cause I'm too lazy for the future ones.

**Meeting the Regulars and a Match**

Classes are so boring! Especially when you already understand what the teacher is explaining about. No wonder I'm always thankful when the bell rang, signaling that school was over.

I packed up my stuff and adjusted my backpack on my shoulder. Walking out the door slowly to avoid traffic of the students, I notice that I was one of the last ones to leave.

I shrugged and headed out the door. Thankfully, my locker was near my class so I could easily grab my tennis bag and skateboard, awesome right? As I turned back around, I notice a figure leaning next to the classroom door.

"Eh Echizen? Whatcha doing here?" I asked surprise at the short boy.

Wait… I walked over to him and silently compare my height and his. I stare in disbelief to know that he was _taller_ than me! What?!

"Didn't you need help to find your way to the tennis courts?" He replied in his usual bored tone.

I blinked at him cluelessly and sudden realization dawn on me as I let out a huge grin.

"AWWWWWWWWW! Were you waiting for meeee?" I teased, my grin never leaving my face.

"Don't think it like that. You asked and I'm helping. This school is pretty big and I doubt you'll make it to the courts on time without getting lost." He reasoned and started to walk away.

I pouted slightly then started to follow him. I got my hat out of my bag and put it on like usual, adjusting it so my bangs cover my right eye completely. Then I stopped, remembering that Sakuno and Tomoka were going to come too and called out to Echizen.

"Oi Echizen! Hold on for a minute!" I said.

He stopped and turned around, looking at me with his usual bored expression. Just as I was about to go to Sakuno's classroom, Tomoka's voice greeted me. Well, more like Echizen.

"Ryoma-samaaaaaaaaaaa!" She squealed.

My visible eyebrow twitched slightly and watches as she ran over to us. Sakuno trailed behind her, looking around with a worried expression on her face.

"Oi Sakuno!" I called to her.

Sakuno looked my way and relief spread over her face. I raised an eyebrow at her and watch as she jogged over to us.

"Thank goodness you're here Naomi-chan. I thought you got lost…" Her voice trailed off as she notices my twitching eyebrow.

"Come on Sakuno, I don't get lost that easily!" I said with a grin.

Sakuno smiled back then notice that Echizen was here too. A small blush appeared on her cheeks and I watched in amusement at her instantly shy personality.

Oh lala someone has a crush!

Another grin appears on my face as I slightly nudged Sakuno. She looked at me and I motion towards Echizen and she blushed furiously. Ohhhh this is gonna be so fun teasing her!

"Well now that everyone's here, let's go to the courts!" I said happily and marched forward.

The three of them stood there and watched as I took 2 steps forward. I paused mid-step and turned around.

"Ehehe… where's the court by the way?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

Sakuno smiled a little, half expecting that and walked with me. Tomoka laughed slightly and began to talk to Echizen, who still looks quite bored.

Soon, we arrived in the tennis courts as members were practicing and the freshmen picking up balls. My grandma was standing by the side, observing the scene as Echizen went to change.

"Hi Grandma!" I greeted and she turns towards me.

"Oh hello Na- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

A couple of heads turn towards her little explosion and I laughed nervously. I stepped back and waited for her to start her ranting and I laughed at how her eye twitches.

"You see my uniform kinda got destroyed so I had to choose something to wear before I was late." I explained.

"And exactly _how_ did your uniform get destroyed?" She asked irritated.

"A lawn mower ran over it."

Grandma sighed once again and put her hand to her forehead.

"Seriously Naomi, why didn't you bother to borrow one of Sakuno's?" She asked again.

"But Grandmaaaaaaa! You know I don't like wearing skirts and uniforms! There's no way I'm going to wear it anytime soon!" I said stubbornly and crossed my arms.

"And technically I'm in the school's uniform! See I'm wearing a shirt the guys are wearing and my shorts are school color along with the skirts' length! C'mon Grandma, pleaseeeee let me wear this to school from now on!" I whined and waved my arms around.

And once again, her eye twitched and scan over my clothing. She sighed once again and hesitantly nods her head, which I almost jumped up screaming to and hugged her.

"Arigatou (thank you) Oba-chan!" I thanked and release her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, try staying out of trouble here, okay?" She asked.

I stood up straight and saluted her with my serious yet playful face on.

"Yes Maam!"

Grandma playfully thwacked my head and I grinned, fixing my hat slightly and rubbed my nose.

"So, is the girl's tennis team any good?" I asked and looked to the other side of the courts.

Grandma sighed once again and pointed towards them.

"What do you think?"

And with that, I could practically hear screams coming from them and cheering names I do not know of. My eyes twitched at that and look at my grandma who has a disappointed look on her face.

"Well that blows. I can't join the tennis team now!" I whined and let my tennis bag fall to the floor.

"Well you could still try, Sakuno's in the girl tennis club." Grandma tried to convince.

I shrugged my shoulders and slump slightly. I gave her a bored look and glance at the excited fan girls.

"It's nothing personal and all but I don't think I want to be in a club full of fan girls. I think I'll stay on my 'vacation' mode." I said.

"Oh? Are you sure about that Naomi? You don't want to play some tennis anymore?" Grandma asked with an amuse voice.

"It's not that I won't play anymore, it's just that I rather forget about it." I said with a shrug.

"Well, do you want to meet the Regulars now?" She asked once again.

What's with her and questions today?

"Eh sure. Where are they?" I asked back for once.

"Regulars, gather up!" She yelled and in a second, 8 people were in front of us.

I studied the 7 tall boys and Echizen lined up in a row and I raised an eyebrow. All of them wore the Seigaku tennis club jacket and matching pants, except for Echizen and some other people.

"Everyone, I want you to meet another granddaughter of mine." Grandma motion towards me and I waved as a small grin appears on my face while most of them smiled back at me.

"Hey everyone! The name's Ririka Naomi but don't call me by my last name or I'll hunt you down and make sure you--"

"Naomi…" Grandma warned.

"Anyways, just call me Naomi!" I said. Man, what's with people not wanting me to end my threats today?

A boy who stood on the farthest side to my right took a step forward. I studied him and notice he has shiny golden brown hair and sharp dark eyes with a pair of glasses on.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku Tennis Team. It's a pleasure to meet you Ri-" He stopped once he caught my frown and quickly changed it. "Naomi-san."

I grinned at him happily and shook his hand. He strikes me as a great leader guy and seems to respect people's request very well!

"The pleasure's all mine." I replied and bowed.

"Wow, who knew she could be polite." Grandma mutters to herself.

My eye twitched once again and spun around to face her.

"Grandma you seriously do not give me enough credit!" I whined and she merely smiled in return.

I turned back around and saw a guy with super short black hair bow-cut style with 2 bang things on his forehead. He has forest green eyes and a kind expression on his face as he stepped forward.

"Hello Naomi-san, I'm Oishi Shuichiro, vice captain of the team. Welcome to Seigaku." He said kindly.

I smiled in return and shook his hand. He gave me an aura of a protective older brother, one that I never had before.

"Thank you." I said and let him step back.

Another boy stepped up as he has light brown hair and closed eyes. He has been smiling since he got here and somehow I don't think he will ever stop.

"I'm Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you Ririka-san." He said kindly but I had to voice at the use of my name.

"It's Naomi and nice to meet you too." I said and shook his hand as well.

"It's not polite to call someone's first name without knowing them first Ririka-san."

"But I insist, call me Naomi."

"Iie (no) that would be disrespectful Ririka-san."

"But I won't mind."

"Ah, but I do Ririka-san."

My eye twitched at his ever smiling face and closed eyes. A sudden thought hit me as he continues to smile.

"You're enjoying this… aren't you?" I asked with suspicion.

"Hai (yes) Ririka-san." I let out an angry shout and pouted.

"Fine! Call me Rika then!" I stated unhappily, not really liking my nickname.

"Okay Naomi-san."

I stare at him with my mouth open at his teasing as he walked back to his spot. Ohhh Fuji Syusuke, I am sooo gonna get you for that!

I watch as the next person came up. He has red hair spiked at the sides and dark blue eyes. He was bouncing around happily as he practically skipped towards me. I couldn't help but grin at his happy attitude.

"Hoi, hoi! Nice to meet cha! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Nye, can I call you Nami-chan?!" He asked excitedly.

"Okay! Can I call you Kiku-kun?" I teased and grinned at him.

"Haiiiiiiiiii!" He drawled out. "But I like Eiji better." He said with a grin.

"Okay Eiji!" I said as the grin was still on my face.

I like him! I can so tell we're going to be awesome friends! He gave me a bone-crushing hug as a welcome thing and I hugged back happily.

He bounced back to his spot and the next person came up. He has short brown hair and matching eyes. He looked at me shyly as I stare up at him. Man, all of them are so tall!

"H-hello, I'm Kawamura Takashi. It's very nice to meet you Naomi-san." He said shyly.

I smiled at him and shook his hand. He seems so shy to me! And I couldn't help but think up of a nickname for him. Kawamura… Kawa… Change the 'a' to…

"Kiwi!" I yelled happily.

"Eh?" Almost everyone looked at me weirdly and I grinned.

"Can I call you Kiwi?! Gomen (sorry) but I like to make nicknames up sometimes!" I said with a grin.

"Uh, um O-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Fuji slipped a racquet in his hands.

"BURNINGGGG! THAT NAME IS JUST FINE! BURNINGGGG BABY!"

I looked at him with a shocked yet amused expression as his personality changed. From shy lil Kiwi to furious Kiwi? And just by a racquet? Whoa nice team you have here Grandma!

The racquet slipped from his hand and he turned back to his shy self. I laughed slightly and grinned at him. He's going to be so much fun to be around with!

He walked back to his spot and another guy appeared. He has spiky black hair and dark purple eyes. He smiled at me kindly and took out his hand.

"Hi there! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! Call me Momo-chan!" He said with a grin.

I grinned back and shook his hands.

"Okay! Well you already know me so nice to meet you!" I said back and watch as he walks back.

I waited for the next person to come and notice that it was a guy wearing a green bandana on top of his slightly messy black hair. Matching dark eyes glare at Momo as he tried to push him forward.

"Oi Viper! Go up and greet her!" Momo yelled.

"What did you call me?! And I was going before you were pushing me!" The boy yelled back.

He made a low, hissing sound like 'Fshhh' and stalked towards me.

"Kaidoh Kaoru." He said quickly and walked back.

I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged slightly. Well I'm sure he can't be that bad despite the fact that he looks mean at everyone.

And the last person was Echizen. He didn't bother to introduce himself and has his hands in his pockets looking quite bored.

"Echizen! It's your turn!" Momo said and gave him a slight push.

"Momo-senpai I already met her." He said with a shrug.

"EH?! O'chibi met a cute girl before us?!" Eiji shouted amazed.

I laughed slightly and their attention turns towards me.

"He's in my class and I sat next to him so we already met." I said and saw them let out an 'ohhh'.

"Now that the introductions are over, who wants to have a match with Naomi?" Grandma asked.

"EH?!" I yelled shock. What is she trying to do?!

Everyone looked quite amused while I was staring at my grandma suspiciously. My eyes scan the regulars and notice that Echizen seems to be eager to volunteer. He knew what I was capable of and wanted to challenge me. I grinned and set my eyes on the first person I see.

"Momo! I want to have a match with him." I said and turned to my grandma.

"Is that alright?" I asked her.

"If Momoshiro agrees to it." She relied and all of us turn to him.

"Eh? I guess I could." Momo replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

I grinned in return and saw Echizen pull his cap down lower. I could tell he was slightly disappointed but that is what I was intended to do. I'm not mean or anything but if I want to have a match with him, I want to be fully prepared.

Momo grabbed his racquet and took his jersey off. I went to my tennis bag and grabbed a violet racquet out with a black 'N' on the bottom as I held it on my left hand. I went to the bench and took my button up shirt off and my light green guy's muscle shirt appeared.

"Mm… Data, data, data."

What the beep?

I turned around to see a guy with short black hair kinda spiked up and rectangular glasses hiding his eyes. He was scribbling in a little green notebook as he looked from matches to matches.

"Oh Inui, there you are." My grandma said as she looked at the boy.

"Naomi, this is Inui Sadaharu. He was a regular before a certain someone took over his place." Grandma explained and stole a glance at Echizen.

I held in a snicker and shook hands with Inui. He seems to have a strict face on and has stopped writing data in his book for a moment.

"Ririka Naomi, granddaughter of Ryuzaki-sensei and cousin of Ryuzaki Sakuno. I don't have much info on you but I would like to see your style of tennis." Inui said with a mysterious smile on his face.

I smirked at him and nodded my head. He is so going to have a hard time with that! I turn back around and headed towards the court.

I adjusted my hat on my forehead and tighten my tie. This is gonna be a fun match.

* * *

Narrator POV

A small crowd of people gather around the courts as Naomi and Momoshiro's match began. They both called shots and end up with Momoshiro to serve. Naomi has a small smirk on her face as she focused on the match.

"Nye Horio, do you think she's any good?" Katsuo asked the boy.

"Compare to Momo-chan-senpai, of course not! He is a regular and she is just some girl! I bet she's really bad at tennis!" Horio said confident.

"Really?" Kachiro asked surprised.

"Iie!"

Everyone turned to the person who spoke. Sakuno stood there and blushed at the sudden attention but tried to ignore it. She has faith in Naomi and all her matches before, she couldn't stand watching her cousin being talked bad of behind her back.

"Naomi-chan is really good in tennis! You won't believe what she's been through!" Sakuno said and turn away from the trios.

The three freshmen looked at the auburn hair girl shocked. She was always the shy one and would just take anything coming at her and this was the first time they seen her so worked up about something.

From the courts, Naomi smirked a little at her cousin. She couldn't help but feel appreciative for the little thing she did and turn her attention back towards her opponent, Momoshiro.

'_Arigatou Sakuno. I'll win this match for sure.'_ Naomi thought confidently.

"One set match! Momoshiro to serve!" The referee called.

Momoshiro bounced the ball then threw it up, hitting it full force as it fly to the other court. Naomi took action and ran towards the ball with the racquet on her left hand. She swung at it and felt the power of the serve shot through her arms. Cursing slightly, she lobbed it up, not knowing that Momoshiro was already at the net and was waiting for that shot.

As the ball went up, so did Momoshiro as he jumped high in the air. He brought his racquet down and slammed the ball back down. Once he landed, he pointed a finger at me with a small smirk.

"Don."

"There it is! Dunk Smash!"

"Awww, so serious in the beginning already?" I pouted a little and smirk. "Good because I'm not planning to hold back too much."

"15-0!"

"Hey Echizen, she's as arrogant as you!" Momoshiro called out to the sideline and a couple of people snicker at that remark.

"Momo-senpai you should get back to the game." Was the only reply Momoshiro got from his junior.

Momoshiro got ready to smirk again and Naomi ready herself. He hit a powerful serve and Naomi's deep blue eyes widen and went foreword.

"That's the Bullet Serve!" The freshmen trio cried.

'_As expected, you're a powerhouse.'_ Naomi thought once her racquet touched the heavy ball.

'_But that won't be enough to beat me.'_ And with that, she ran towards the net.

"She's at the net!"

Momoshiro, caught off guard, also lobbed the ball and Naomi smirked. Jumping up, she positioned herself to slam it. Momoshiro caught on what she was doing and went to the baseline.

Naomi saw this and let out another smirk. She twisted her body in mid-air and let the ball go pass her. In a swift movement, she gently hit the ball and let the ball drop to the other side.

"Drop volley?!"

"How did she-" Momoshiro asked himself in shock.

"Amazing, she read through Momoshiro's movement and manage to trick him in the end. She has a great flexibility in her body and has good control and accuracy." Fuji mused to himself quietly but the others near him heard.

"Fifteen all!"

"Mmm, not bad." Momoshiro said. It was obvious he was getting fired up.

"Don't worry, the next time I'll send you back your own attack." Naomi said with a smirk and headed back to the baseline.

Momoshiro served once more and Naomi stayed at the baseline. Both of them rallied for a while as none of them moved from the baseline position.

"Eh? None of them are attacking each other!" Horio cried out as he watches the match.

"Not only that but they're not moving from their baseline spots." Oishi pointed out.

"15-30!"

"Nani?!" The group cried.

Naomi has taken a point once again as she look at the spot her ball has landed. It was right on the white line of the singles court on the opposite side of Momoshiro.

"Such accuracy… She pinpointed the area preciously and hit on the opposite direction of Momo." Oishi stated and looked at Naomi.

"There's more." The regulars turn towards Ryuzaki as she watches her granddaughter return the ace.

"What else is there sensei?" Kawamura asked as most of the regulars turn towards her.

"Look at her eyes."

Everyone did as they were told and frowned when they saw her left eye open and nothing interesting there.

"Oh? There's nothing there." Horio said and blinked.

"Look at her right eye." Ryuzaki instructed again.

Everyone looked at the girl on the court. A sudden wave of wind passes by and her bangs flew to the side. Everyone gasp as they notice that her right eye is closed while her left eye is open.

"She's following the ball's movement with only her left eye!" Kikumaru said amazed that someone has that high of eye coordination as himself.

"Correct but that's not all." Ryuzaki said once again as she smiled slightly.

"She's wearing weights." Echizen suddenly said from the side, his olive colored eyes stare straight on Naomi's wrists and ankles.

"Momo's having a match with a handy-capped person and is having a difficult time with her?!" Kikumaru stated once again.

"That Momoshiro, figures that's how weak he is." Kaidoh said and let out a low, hiss sound.

"30 all!"

"But he won't go down without a fight." Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Oi Naomi! You're making me look bad by going easy on me!" Momoshiro called from the other court.

"Sorry Momo but I don't want to defeat you _that _fast!"

Momoshiro's eye twitched a little and looked down. One thought was running through his mind as he threw the ball up to serve.

Who knew kids these days are so cocky?

Time past as games were won on both side of the courts. Both of them were somewhat tired but they were not willing to give up any point to the other with a fight.

"Game to Ririka 4-3! Change court!"

Both of them switch courts and sat down for a little while. Momoshiro gulped down some water as he dried the sweat from his forehead. He stole a glance at Naomi and noticed her doing something to her hands.

Naomi set her racquet down and sat on the bench. Slowly, she took off the weights on her wrist and proceeded down to her ankles. She could feel Momoshiro smirk as she stood back up.

"Alright Momo, this is where the real fun takes place." She said and slowly, tied her hair up into a high ponytail with her eyes closed.

Everyone watched as they look at the girl. Her brown and red bangs were out of her face but her eyes were still closed. She walked back to the courts, the racquet on her left hand as she stood on her side of the court.

"I'm glad that you took off the weights and all but c'mon Naomi, open your eyes!" Momoshiro slightly begged and threw the ball in the air.

He hit his signature Bullet Serve and in an instant, Naomi's eye snapped open. Everyone could see her left eye was a deep, enchanting blue color but her right eye was different. Her right eye was a pale blue color that seemed a bit dull compare to the rest.

"If you say so Momo but don't come crying to me when you lose!" Naomi stated and hit the ball back to the court.

The game continued as countless rallies were used. Soon enough, another point turned into another match quickly as Naomi wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Game to Ririka 5-3!" The referee shouted.

"Her movements and precision have become sharper than before!" Oishi said in shock.

"Wow, those weights really did a great amount on her." The freshmen trio mused.

"0-15!"

"Her last shot was really accurate. It hit straight on the line and was only 0.5 centimeters apart from going out." Inui spoke as he charts all the information in his little green notebook.

"But throughout this whole time, she never showed any special moves. She only returns the shots and hit them on precise locations hard for Momoshiro to get." Fuji said as his cerulean blue orbs study the girl on the court.

"Exactly who _i_s she?" Fuji asked and looked at Ryuzaki.

She didn't say anything and focused on her granddaughter. She could merely smile at the determination burning within her and the happy smirk on the young girls' face as she just got another point.

'_Tennis… is really fun.'_ Naomi thought happily.

"Game to Momoshiro 5-4 Ririka leading!"

"Sorry Momo but this'll be the last match!" Naomi replied and bounced the ball.

"Ha! You wish!" Momoshiro boasted.

Naomi threw the ball up in the air and jumped. Her racquet connected with the ball and it bounced on the other court. Momoshiro, thinking that it was just a regular shot, swung at it but widen his eyes as the ball bounced towards his face.

"Twist Serve?!"

Everyone was shocked at Naomi's serve and took a glance at Echizen. He was a little shock as well but quickly hid it, pulling his cap over his eyes and mutters his motto.

"Mada mada dane."

"15-0!"

And soon enough, the game ended with Naomi winning 6 games to 4. She smirked to herself and walked to the net. Momoshiro followed her example and both of them shook hands.

"You were great Momoshiro! Your power is amazing, took me forever to return it!" Naomi said with a grin.

"Haha thanks! I'm quite jealous of your accuracy but let's have a rematch one day! I will be sure to defeat you then!" Momoshiro declared.

"Of course. Then, I will have to use full power on you then." Naomi stated with a wink.

"Eh?! We're you using full power until now?!" The group cried, rushing inside the courts.

Naomi giggled and let out a smirk. Letting her hair fall from her ponytail, she put the racquet from her left hand into her right.

"I'm right-handed."

"Awww man I knew you were going too easy on me!" Momoshiro whined and fell to the floor.

They all laughed and Momoshiro eventually joined in. Ryuzaki looked from the side and smiled at the new friends her granddaughter was making. A feeling inside of her told her that Naomi was happier in Japan better than America and should let her somehow be on the team, with her friends.

"Naomi, from now on you would join in the on the team's activity. You can't participate in the matches against other schools but you are welcome to help out here anytime. I guess you will be our manager with some things tweaked." Ryuzaki announced.

"Are you serious Grandma?!" Naomi asked happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get in too much trouble!" Ryuzaki warned again.

Naomi could merely grin before being tackled by the one and only Kikumaru Eiji as other joined in on the group hug.

"HAIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

_Woo that took a while but I hope you enjoyed it! I always stay up till 3 in the morning writing these so I hope you all could at least review on my hard work!_

_Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon because I will be following _**The Prince of Tennis**_ anime version with some things as planned out by myself. Reviews and comments are always welcome and loved so please send some love?_


	4. Secret

_Thank you all for sending some love 3! I am so glad you all enjoy this so far! I know Naomi seems a bit Mary-sue-ish but trust me, she isn't. She does have her flaws and isn't all that perfect._

_Just a little thing I want to say is that Naomi has deep secret hiding from everyone. It will be revealed later in this chapter so I hope you stay tune! If you caught something mysterious on the last chapter, then I hope you understand the secret cause I gave out a little hint._

_From now on, Naomi won't be playing any big matches or anything and once again, I hope you guys understand that she isn't a Mary-Sue. Thank you._

_Oh and this is a picture of Naomi! I know there's 3 picture of her in the same outfit but they're for different occasions._

_Naomi:_

i218**(dot)**photobucket**(dot)**com/albums/cc274/lost**(underslash)**angel565/ririkanaomi**(dot)**jpg

**Secret**

It's been a week since I came to Japan and it's so fun! I mean yea despite the fact that I have to go to school and all, I made some pretty awesome friends from the tennis team. For once, I wasn't being ridiculed for my talent and was treated as an equal.

I had gotten quite close with the tennis team, even with Kaidoh! They all got use to me not using any honorifics, since I explained to them that I wasn't use to it in America, which was fine by them. We all practice together and have our fun as well.

I fixed my skull tie as I looked at myself in the mirror. I slipped on the white button up shirt carelessly and as usual, I fasten the 2nd button of the shirt. I lifted my bangs from my right eye and frowned, staring at the pale blue color of my eye.

I closed my left eye and looked from my right. I cursed silently, noticing that it was burry and my vision was going bad. I let my bangs drop over my eye once again and held in a sob.

"Naomi-chan, breakfast's ready." Sakuno's voice said as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ah, 'kay! I'll be down in a few!" I said as normal as possible and stuff my hat into my bag.

I grabbed my backpack and skateboard from my room and headed out. I don't exactly need my tennis bag anymore since I usually borrow Echizen's racquet. I mean seriously, that kid has 3!

I understood what Grandma meant when she said I'm the 'manager'. Well it wasn't an exact job but it did give me the privilege to practice with the team, even though I'm a girl, and I would have to do the exercise the team does. For example, when the regulars and the members have to run laps, I have to join in.

I ran downstairs, noticing that I was almost late to morning practice and jumped on the last step of stairs. I grabbed a toast as Sakuno handed me the plate and rushed out. I put the toast in my mouth as I try to put my shoes on, trying to balance myself at the same time.

"Cya later Sakuno!" I yelled behind as I tried to not drop the toast.

I skated down the sidewalk and rush towards the school. I finished my toast just before I enter the school and put my stuff in the locker. I changed into my light blue tank top and purple shorts as I grabbed my hat and rushed out.

I swear maybe I should just change into my practice cloths in the morning so I don't have to go through all this trouble and just bring my school 'uniform' with me.

"You're late." My Grandma said as she eyed me breathing heavily.

"Ehehe sorry Grandma, not use to waking up early." I apologized truthfully and rubbed the back of my head.

"Don't you ever listen when I call you in the morning?" She asked with a sigh.

I blinked at her blankly and I could tell she was resisting the urge to slap her forehead, or mine in the process.

The regulars were already there and was having little practice matches and I observe them. The other members were on the other courts either working on their swings or having matches with each other.

The other part of my 'manager' business was to correct some stances of the members and help improve their style of tennis. It was fairly easy but it was hard to keep track of the members sometimes.

"Freshmen pick up the balls!" I said as I notice most of them were too observed into the regular games.

"Hey you're a freshman too!" Some boy shouted at me and I rolled my eyes.

"At least I have the skills to go against the regulars and I'm the manager, remember?" I said to him and walked away.

There are times when things like these happen, like how some people don't want to be boss around by a girl _younger_ than them. I wouldn't give them too much hell if they actually treat me with respect or at least some fraction of it.

"Taki! Work on your arm muscles! Hojishia you need better endurance! Osami and Riichi go run 10 laps for picking on the freshmen!" I shouted to them and watch as they all listen to what I say.

Man, it's so good to have power sometimes!

I fidgeted with the weights on my hand and fixed my hat, observing them practice as I walk around the courts. On the court next to us, the regulars were either having a match with each other or training their muscles.

Soon enough, morning practice ended and we all left to change. I went to the girl's changing room and changed into my school cloths as I began to head out.

"Hoi, hoi Nami-chan!" I turned around to face the hyper acrobatic player and grinned.

"Yo Eiji!" I greeted him as he stopped in front of me.

"Have lunch with us?" He asked normally and I nodded my head in response.

"Of course! I'll tell Echizen to join us but somehow I doubt he will." I said and sweat drop as Echizen's bored look appear on my mind.

"It's alright! We're going to practice after lunch and you should come too!" Eiji said excitedly and I flash him a thumbs up.

"Okay!" I said and the bell rang, signaling that class was starting.

"OH CRAP!"

We both yelled and ran towards our classroom. Somehow I always have a habit of being late to class and I don't think my teacher is appreciating it.

I slam the door open, breathing heavily and sighed in relief that the teacher wasn't here yet. I shut the door behind me and went to my seat, ignoring the odd stares I got as I sat next to Echizen.

"Oi Echizen, you gonna come to lunch with the team later?" I asked as I set my bag down.

"Nope."

"Why not?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"I'll be busy."

"Pfft more like sleeping on the roof again." I said with a roll of my eye. The last time I asked him about having lunch with us, I found him asleep on the rooftop and hit him on the head for denying the request.

Echizen didn't say anything and I knew that I was right. I looked to the front of the classroom to notice that the teacher was there, ready to begin the lesson. Oh joy!

NOT!

* * *

After school came surprisingly fast and we were already in tennis practice. I leaned against the fence inside the courts and my cap below my eyes. If anyone saw that, they think that I was thinking deeply or was observing closely but…

"Zzzz…"

I was practically half asleep.

"Alright everyone, gather up!" Tezuka's voice broke my half asleep state and I looked up.

"Huh, wah?" I said to myself and notice everyone stood in front of Tezuka, Oishi, and Grandma. I joined them as I stood off to the side a little, stiffing a yawn as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I probably shouldn't say it but the regionals are right around the corner." And with that, Grandma started her little speech about the other schools becoming stronger and us needing to improve and blah blah blah.

And Tezuka gave out the instructions for the members to practice. The regulars were about to head out till Grandma held them back. I, along with everyone else, stare at her in confusion as a smile was place upon her lips.

"Wait a minute, for the regular members…" She started.

We all turn to look at the new approaching person. Inui walked towards us with a box in hand, wearing a white T-shirt and green pants.

"I have asked this man to prepare a special training menu." She finished.

"Inui?" We all questioned, looking at him as he set the box down.

"Yo." He replied, a small smile on his lips like usual.

"To survive until the national tournament," He started as everyone took weights from the box, putting it on both their legs.

"First of all, we must train our footwork." Inui began to explain.

"I have learned that from Naomi-san's weights, it helped her a lot with her abilities. So we are following her example, training our footwork as well." Inui explained.

Inui explained the weight of the things and everyone tested it out. I watched with my hands behind my back, already familiar with this as I watch the others get use to it.

"Ohh? That's not a lot of weight." Momo said as he looked at Inui.

"Further more, many red, blue, and yellow cones along with color-coded red, blue, and yellow balls have been prepared." Inui said, holding up the 3 color balls and motioning towards the cones.

"Hmm… I see." Eiji said as he has his racquet behind his head.

"Make an error and its over." Inui said as he heads over to the court.

Eiji was on the other side, ready to return the ball as Inui served it. Wait… if the regulars are doing this, then I have to do it too!

"Red!!" Eiji shouted, hitting the ball back on the red cone.

"Woo go Eiji!" I cheered him, jumping in the air with a fist up.

"Blue!!" He said next, hitting the ball back at the blue cone perfectly.

"It's sure awesome. After Inui hits the ball, he can distinguish the color right away." Oishi said as slight proud-ness was shone on his voice.

"Sending it back to the same cone, being able to distinguish the colors while moving is a skill that cannot be matched." Oishi praised.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. He clearly did not see the court next to Eiji's.

"That's not true. Look at the next court." Fuji voiced my thoughts and I grinned at Oishi's shocked expression.

Echizen was on the other court, hitting the balls back perfectly as well on the same color cone. I merely grin at Echizen and Eiji; they were doing great on the court out there.

"They're pretty good. But it's a matter of time before they'll start to feel the pressure of the weights." I said as I notice them stumble a little.

I smirked slightly, knowing my prediction came true as they look at their legs in wonder.

"Suddenly my legs feel heavier." Eiji said to himself. "I see… this is going to be tough."

And a small smirk still emerges on his lips.

Inui hit the next ball and Eiji said the color correctly.

"Red!"

"Isn't that blue?" Inui suddenly said.

"Eh? Liar!" Eiji said but it was too late. He missed the ball and stumble a little as it wiz past him.

"What is this? It was red after all! Inui, you cheater!" Eiji said childishly and pump his hands in the hair.

I laughed at his childishness and watched him and Inui argue.

"If you lose your stamina, your judgment will also be impaired. Kikumaru, switch positions!" Inui said and walk towards the net.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, those who made errors will drink Inui's special vegetable juice." He said and held up a cup of green… goo.

Vegetable juice…? IS THAT EVEN DRINKABLE?!

Everyone freaked out at the cup in Inui's hand and I scooted closer to the person near me the most; Fuji.

"W-what's in that?" Eiji asked unsure. Hell I would be too seeing that color!

"Food. Don't worry about it." Inui said.

Eiji let out a weak, disbelieving smile as Inui in return let out a huge grin. I shivered at him and hid behind Fuji, peeking through the side as I grabbed onto his arms. He didn't seem to mind as he stares at Inui and Eiji.

"The taste has been thoroughly adjusted!" Inui reassured.

JUST WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!

Eiji took the glass and gulped it down. I watch him finish the whole thing and my eyes widen. After he finished, he gagged and threw the cup somewhere, running out the courts as fast as he could.

"Blah! What is this?!" He cried and headed to get water.

"Echizen!" Grandma said.

Echizen has been too caught up into the drink that he didn't notice Grandma has sent him a ball. He missed entirely and my eyes widen, knowing he was going to drink that horrible juice next.

Inui was in front of Echizen in a flash, holding a cup of Inui juice as his glasses glared dangerously at him. My eyes twitched slightly and gripped Fuji's jacket tightly as Echizen drank the whole cup.

Echizen threw the cup behind him, almost hitting Momo as he ran out the courts. He put a hand to his mouth and stumbles a little as he made his way out of the courts.

"What are you doing? Next Oishi, Kawamura!" Grandma said and I twitched once again.

I watch the two targets and gave them sympathy looks as their eyebrow twitched. Oishi, of course, was doing very well in the courts. That is until the weight pressured him and made him stumble, missing a ball.

Inui was in front of him in a sec with a cup of Inui juice in hand as well. A dark shadow loomed over him and I shiver slightly. He is so evil!

Oishi ran out of the courts as fast as possible, screaming as well as he went to get water.

Kiwi watched nervously and his shy self was showing. Fuji grabbed his racquet and went over to him.

"Here's your racquet Taka-san." Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Ah, gomen Fuji." Kiwi apologized for his carelessness and his burning self appeared.

Kiwi was doing fine, until he hit the wrong cone. I felt sad for him as Inui appear before him with the cup in hand. And, as expected, Kiwi ran out of the courts.

"Red!" Momo said, hitting the ball back almost knocking the cone over.

"Blue!" And he missed.

His face scrunched up in horror and I watched in shock. Not Momo too!

The next second, Momo ran out of the courts screaming. I sniffed at all the poor unfortunate souls and went to watch Kaidoh do his snake shot at the cone.

"Red." He said.

The ball rolled to a stop, showing blue as his eyes widen. Mine did as well and step back slowly, noticing that there were not of people left but me, Tezuka, and Fuji.

Kaidoh took the drink like a man, walking out of the courts half way till he couldn't take it anymore and ran out. He hissed like usual and went to get water as I watch his back fearfully.

I looked back at the court and notice Fuji made a mistake. My eyes furrow in confusion and twitched as he kept a calm face.

"Fuji! You did that on purpose!" Eiji exclaimed as he shot up from the ground lying down.

"Yeah, I want to drink it at least once." Was his reply.

WHAT THE HELL IS HE MENTAL?!

He drank the drink completely and sighed. A happy smile appeared on his lips as he turned to Inui.

"This is quite good, I recommend it!" Fuji said happily, no disgust on his face.

"ARE YOU FLIPPING SEROIUS?!" I asked him in shock, my mouth open as I step back.

"Stop lying!" Eiji said, falling back to the floor as he imagines the horrible taste.

"Naomi, your turn." Those fearful words sent shivers up my back and I turned to my Grandma.

"Echizen I'ma borrow your racquet." I said and took his red racquet.

He didn't reply to me as he was still on the floor next to Eiji. I stepped in the courts and positioned myself.

Inui served the ball like usual and my left blue eye focused on it.

"Blue!" And I hit the ball back on the blue cone.

Inui served the next one and I narrow my eye on it once again.

"Yellow!" And it was aimed for the yellow cone as well.

More of those happen and I was practically leaping with joy. I don't have to taste that icky juice! Inui saw this coming and serve the last ball.

"Re-!"

"Oh? Isn't that Sakuno getting bullied?"

"NANI (what)?!" I yelled and turn around and saw Sakuno standing there with a confused face on.

My eye twitched as Inui tricked me and the ball wiz past my face. I tried to get it at the last second but failed as I turn around, seeing Inui hold the class of green goo in his hand.

I took it hesitantly and stare at it. I closed my eyes and gulp the thing down completely. The horrible taste cloud my senses and I threw the cup behind me as I ran out of the courts.

"INUI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US OR SOMETHING?!" I asked angrily and headed towards the water fountain.

I came back and fell down next to Momo and Oishi. My mouth still burn from the taste and I almost gagged once I saw Inui drinking the last cup of his.

"Everyone did better than I thought." Inui complemented and stood in a circle surrounded by the regular members on their backs.

"Kikumaru, you have a habit of losing your grip during your shot. That'll improve if you develop your forearm muscles." Inui lectured Eiji.

"Oishi and Kaidoh have to work on their forward/backward movement. Kawamura and Fuji have to work on their left/right dash. You need to develop your quadriceps and triceps muscles." Inui explained.

Once he was done, Oishi, Kaidoh, Kiwi, and Eiji shop up from the ground and asked the same question.

"Where are those muscles?" And hell, even I don't know!

"Momoshiro, your accuracy will improve if you hold your shots to 70 of your full strength."

"Haiiiiiiiii!"

"Tezuka did well in not missing any, but he needs more flexibility. Your expression is too cold." Inui said.

"Tezuka I suggest ballet, you'll be more flexible and maybe those little girls will help you loosen up!" I said with a grin.

Momo, Oishi, Eiji, and even Fuji snicker along with me as I let out a huge grin. Tezuka gave me a cold look and I laughed nervously, holding my hands up in a defensive position as I scoot back a little.

"Kidding, kidding."

"And Echizen, let's start with two glasses of milk a day." Inui said, holding 2 glass of milk.

"Even if I drink a lot of milk, I won't grow that fast." Echizen said, getting up from his position on the ground.

"Drink it!!" We all said to him and he looked at us surprised.

"Inui's recommending it. There is no mistake." Tezuka reasoned.

"And Naomi, even though you won't participate in any matches, you should still continue to exercise regularly. Ryuzaki-sensei did say you came to sharpen up your tennis skills." Inui said.

I raised an eyebrow at Grandma. I mean yea I said that a couple of days ago but I didn't know she told Inui about it.

"Back to the subject, let's add one more block." Inui said and took out the weights.

"Wait a sec Inui." Fuji interrupted. "Five weights are okay."

We looked and notice Inui was also wearing the weights with 5 bars to it. I could see my Grandma smile as she looked slightly shock.

"It's the same as you?" Kiwi asked.

"We're going to eventually end up with 5 weights, right Inui-senpai?" Momo asked Inui.

"I don't even mind six weights." Echizen said boastfully, pulling down his cap.

"No, for regular… up to 10 weights."

Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, and Kiwi froze in their steps as well as Echizen and Momo. I laughed at them all as they threw tennis balls at Inui as he tried to cover himself up.

"It's not funny, you…" Momo said angrily.

They all continue to throw balls at him and I laughed at the guys. I sat on the floor still and continue to laugh as they freak out over the weights.

"Alright! Resuming practice. The goal is to be the number one out of all the junior high schools!"

"SEIGAKUUUUUUU!!" Me and Momo yelled.

"FIGHT-O!!" The whole tennis club yelled.

* * *

_Yes I know, I have told you I will be following the story line of the anime version so I hope you won't be too tired of it. The plot does not belong to me but to the rightful owner._

_As you may have known, Naomi is a little… blind. That will be revealed in the story later on and interesting things will happen after they met Hyotei. Stay tune for that as I'll slowly make my way there!_

_Reviews and comments are always welcome and loved! Please send your support to me and I'll update faster!_


	5. Sasabe Who?

_Thank you all for the support! Glad you enjoyed it so far! I'm happy that you all put my story in the 'Story Alert' section or favorite stories! I really appreciate it!_

_As I have said before, I will follow the story line of _**The Prince of Tennis**_ because I have a habit on doing that on writing stories. But I will my own chapters, my own scenes, and my own drama in the story as it progress on. I hope you all will stay tune for it!_

**Sasabe Who?**

"Naomi-chan, please wake up."

"5 more minutes… Zzzz…"

"We have to meet the others in an hour remember?"

"…no."

Sakuno sighed in defeat as she looked hopelessly at me. I was tired from all the tennis practice and stuff I had forgotten I have somewhere to go today. Exactly where I have to go?

"We're meeting Tomo-chan, Ryoma-kun, and the others at Seishundai Tennis Club." Sakuno explained.

I yawned and finally sat up. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and nodded my head.

"Ok… I'm up." I said tiredly and yawned once again.

Sakuno smiled at me and headed out the door.

"Breakfast is downstairs. I'll be making lunch in the kitchen." Sakuno informed and I nodded my head.

I grabbed some cloths from the closet and went to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I slipped into a white tank top with some black stars on the bottom left corner and beige cargo pants. I used a towel to dry a majority of my hair until it doesn't drip and headed back to my room.

I put on my skull tie and hat, despite the fact that my hair was still wet, and grabbed a thin, dark blue jacket as I headed downstairs with my skateboard and tennis bag.

"Eh Sakuno? Whatcha doing?" I asked as I sat on the kitchen table, eating some cereal as I saw her mess around in the kitchen.

"Oh, um… making lunch…" She replied nervously.

I raised my visible eyebrow and a sly grin appears on my face. I remembered who invited us to the tennis practice and let out a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? It doesn't take _that_ much to fill my or your stomach Sakuno. And the last time I checked, Tomoka is use to making food for her siblings so I'm sure she made some food for herself. Who's the other half of lunch for Sakuno?" I asked with a smirk.

Instantly, her cheeks heated up and I grinned at her fluster expression. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, and opens it once again only to be closed.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." I said with a wink and she blushed darker.

"Naomi-chan!" She exclaimed.

"Yessssss?" I asked as the smile was still on my face.

"W-we better get going! Tomo-chan's waiting for us!" She exclaimed despite the fact that she was still blushing.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I drawled out and wash my bowl in the sink.

We met Tomoka around the block and all of us rush towards the courts, noticing we were late. As usual, I skated along sides of them and they tried to catch up to me.

Soon enough, the courts were in sight along with 4 short figures standing at the entrance. I grinned as I saw the freshmen trio and Echizen as I halted to a stop, holding the skateboards under my arms as I waved.

"Sorry, sorry for being late. Did you wait?" Tomoka apologized and greeted.

"Osakada, what's with that big bag?" Horio asked as he looked at Tomoka's back.

"Packed lunches."

"Packed lunches?!" Horio repeated shocked.

"Don't tell me only one person's going to eat all that!" Kachiro asked.

"Of course not! It's everyone's share." Tomoka explained how she has many siblings so she was use to making food for them.

I kinda tuned them out and heard something about Tomoka saying making lunch for Echizen and stuff. I stole a glance to find Sakuno with a small smile on her face. I guess she didn't really mind since it's her best friend and all.

But I did get quite annoyed with her rambling on how great her food is and how she spend so much love and time to prepare it. And thus her ranting continued while I tried not to fall asleep. I clearly did not wake up early for this.

"Who told them about coming here?" I heard Horio asked as he looked at Tomoka talking.

"Who knows?" Katsuo said.

"I asked Naomi-san if she wanted to join and she asked if they could come too. I agreed and besides, isn't it more fun with more people? Momo-chan-senpai said he was going to come too." Kachiro explained.

"Eh? Momo/Momo-chan-senpai's coming too?" Me and Horio asked.

"After that…"

"There are more people coming?"

"Kachiro!" We all turned at the man coming over to us.

"Ah, Dad." Kachiro greeted.

"Konnichiwa (hello)!!" We all greeted as he joined our little group.

"You're Echizen-kun right? From my son, I've heard rumors that you're incredibly strong."

"Oh…" Well as usual, Echizen sounds bored.

"Anyway today will be fun. I'll show you to the courts." Kachiro's dad said and led up away.

"You can use the court right here." He said as we got the closest courts.

"Wow! Being able to use such spacious courts!" Hori explained happily.

"However, just don't be nuisances to any of the other customers." Kachiro's dad warned.

"Hey Echizen, teach me the twist serve." Horio asked excited.

"Don't wanna."

"Go Ryoma-sama!!" Tomoka cheered.

Some man appeared as he talked to Coach Katou. By the sound of his tone and actions, he was freakin snobby and I didn't like it one bit. He ordered Coach Katou to put his bag in the locker and left just like that.

"Who was that?" Kachiro asked his father.

"A regular customer of ours." He answered with a frown. "The jerk that does whatever he wants."

"It's ok if we go to F court…" Kachiro said.

"No! I'm going to tell him off." Coach Katou said confidently.

I gave him a skeptical look as the man 'Sasabe' told him to hurry up. The freshmen trios and Tomoka made some comments about Sasabe as Coach Katou ran off towards the locker with the bag in hand.

So much for telling him off.

"Didn't he say he was going to tell him off?" Horio asked confused.

"Sorry, let's all switch to F court." Kachiro apologized to us.

"It's fine." Katsuo said as he looked at his friend.

"There are guys like that everywhere." Echizen finally spoke up.

I sighed softly as we headed towards the F court. Horio wanted a match with Echizen and, of course, failed miserably and fell down from exhaustion.

"Echizen, let's rest a bit. I'm exhausted." He complied and took deep breaths.

"You shoot your mouth off yet you don't have any stamina." Echizen commented, looking normal and not out of breath.

"Shut up."

"That was fantastic Ryoma-sama!" And guess who is the one that said this?

Sakuno and Tomoka chatted for a while and I caught some words of 'bento' and a couple of guy names. I smirked slightly as Tomoka was talking to Sakuno about the extra box lunch and notice Echizen looked confuse at the two girls.

"What'd you say?! Are you listening to me?!" Ugh do we really have to listen to your voice?

We decided to see what are the commotion and found Sasabe and his gang talking with Coach Katou.

"Stop being fussy, we've warmed up enough." He said with a frown.

"Yes but if you don't warm up properly, you could pull a muscle and hurt yourself." Coach Katou explained.

"Eh? Pull a muscle?"

"Don't put me in the same class as those weaklings."

I scowled at him and frowned. Sasabe walked up to Coach Katou with confidence around him and I rolled my visible eye.

"I used to be inter-high school semi-finalist." Big whoop. "Can't you teach me according to my level?"

Pfft who does he think he is?!

"But… if you don't warm up…" Coach Katou started nervously.

"Charging a large fee, but don't plan on teaching anything? Forget about the rest. Just teach me an amazing top spin. Show me a professional-level top spin, Coach Katou." Sasabe said.

"That old man doesn't want coaching at all!" Horio stated surprised. "He only wants to belittle the coach."

"What? You can't do it? People say that you gave up turning pro because of an injury, but isn't it because all you do is make people warm up?" Sasabe said once again.

"That was a cruel thing to say!" Horio exclaimed.

"Ugh I seriously don't like this guy." I said with a frown.

"Your son seems to have entered the Seigaku tennis club, but… In three years, all he'll end up being is a ball boy." Sasabe said with a shrug.

I narrow my eyes at him and frowned.

"It's hard for guys with no talent, isn't it?" Sasabe commented and his goons laughed.

"Also, I heard that Seigaku has a freshman regular and a freshman girl manager. They're going down the tubes too." He continued.

I growled and nudged Echizen. We both took a step forward and were going to continue until Kachiro stopped us.

"Wait Ryoma-kun, Naomi-san." He said and we looked at his dad below us.

"Sasabe-san, I'm fine if it's me, but if you talk trash about my son and his school, I won't stay silent about this!" Coach Katou stood up to Sasabe.

"What's up with that attitude? We're the customers, after all. Can't even take a joke." Sasabe said with a shrug.

Suddenly, another guy came that looked slightly older than us. Apparently he was talking to his dad and now I could so tell where he got his attitude from.

Echizen walked forward with a frown and I followed. He sat on the top grass area and I stood besides him with my arms crossed.

The new guy boasted his dads' skill and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sasabe agreed too and looked at Coach Katou, saying that his skill was better than his.

"Hey, you remember the grip, right?" Echizen suddenly said.

I gave him a curious look while the others turn their attention towards him. He seems to know what he was doing so I guess I don't have to do much of anything.

"The proper grip to hold the racquet. Do you remember it?" Echizen asked plainly.

The guy seems to have freaked out when he saw Echizen and opened his mouth in shock. His father saw this and turns to him with a curious gaze.

"Do you know each other?" He asked.

"I have no idea." The boy replied lying.

"Hey Mister." They once again turn their attention to Echizen.

"Can you teach me some tennis?" He asked and I hide the smirk forming on my face.

So this was his plan huh? Some how I'm not that surprised then I have thought I would.

"You want me to teach you tennis?" Sasabe asked boastfully.

"Pops, you better not with him…" His son warned.

"What're you saying? That kid isn't satisfied with the coaches here and needs help from me." Sasabe mumbled to his son.

"Fine! I'll teach you. I'll show you the former inter-high semi-finalist's incredible moves." Sasabe answered with a smirk.

Echizen stood up and I grinned. He went towards the court and I sat on the place he once sat on. He put his racquet behind his head and looked up at Sasabe with a taunting gaze.

"Be gentle."

I somehow ended up being the referee and sat on the stool thing. Both guys were on their side of the court while Echizen was to serve.

"One set match, Echizen to serve!" I said.

Echizen bounced the ball on the ground with his racquet and looked as calm as ever. From the sidelines, the others sat looked at the court with anticipation.

"Go Ryoma-sama! Beat that old guy up!" Tomoka cheered. Gosh even I could hear her from here.

"Sasabe-san go easy on him! He is a kid after all!" One of his friends said but Echizen paid no mind to it.

"Try your best, okay?" Sasabe instructed with a grin.

Echizen served a normal ball and Sasabe returned it normally.

"You've got some moves. Good, good." He complimented.

Echizen returned the ball as well and Sasabe returned it. He continues to talk about Echizen giving his best shot and I rolled my eyes once again. He seems so confident about himself!

They rallied a little more before Echizen made his move and hit the corner. The old man seems to have gotten it and return the ball once Echizen approached the net. He scored a point as Echizen stopped his movements.

"0-15."

Hey aren't I the referee?! How come he's saying it?!

The others made little comments and I frowned at some of them. Echizen continues to serve and hit another corner, which Sasabe was able to return. I frowned at him as he was able to score a point and he grinned.

"0-30." I said with a frown.

Coach Katou began to explain about the 'Golden Retriever' and being able to return all balls as Kachiro was amazed by it. He was continued to be praised and everyone saw the gold tooth on his and I sweat dropped at how ironic it is.

Sasabe did a passing shot and scored a point. Coach Katou explained how the retriever stays at the baseline and preformed the passing shot when his opponent goes up front.

"Game count, 1-0." I said while frowning.

"It's the Meguro's Golden Retriever's lead."

Oh wow CAN'T HE LET ME DO MY JOB?!

Echizen panted slightly and looked up with a smirk. Oh I sooo know that smirk and I let a sly smile crawl up my lips.

"I think it's about time." Echizen said.

Oh you bet it is.

The game continued and Echizen went to the net quicker than usual. Sasabe hit his passing shot and I smirked, noticing that Echizen was ready to return it. He hit it pass Sasabe and gained a point, which I happily announced.

"0-15!" I said with a grin.

The others cheered for Echizen and I leaned back on the chair. Echizen could turn things around now that he finished studying his opponent.

Coach Katou explained about Echizen warming up and Horio made a comment about having a match with him didn't warm up enough. I sniggered at that comment and went back to focus on the game with a small smirk on my face.

"The golden retriever's weakness is going to the front isn't it? That's why you stayed in the back." Echizen said as he returned the shot.

Sasabe was shocked by Echizen's knowledge and I grinned, leaning forward slightly despite the height.

Echizen went up to the net and hit the ball, making it seem like a drop volley as Sasabe went to the front. Echizen predicted this and lobbed it over just as Sasabe's leg crumbled under him.

"Mada mada dane."

"Game won by Echizen!" I said with a grin.

"Ow, ow, ow my leg!"

"You didn't warm up properly that's why you pulled your muscle. That's why you couldn't become the inter-high school champion, isn't that right? Both of you should start from the basics." Echizen stated and walked towards Coach Katou.

I jumped down from the referee stool chair thing and walked over to them as I sent a smirk along the Sasabe duo's way.

"Right?" Echizen finished and looked at Coach Katou with a thumbs' up.

"As to be expected from a Seigaku regular, Echizen-kun." He replied and mirror the thumbs' up.

"Only because he got helped from Seigaku's manager!" I boasted with a grin.

"Seigaku regular? Seigaku manager?" The two asked surprised.

"Can it be that the first-year regular is…?" Echizen sent them a side smirks as his teeth gleamed like Sasabe's and the two stood up quickly, trying to get away.

We all laughed at them and Tomoka cheered her idol on. We went to the tables to have lunch and I sat with the trios and Tomoka, leaving Sakuno alone with Echizen. I ate some of Tomoka's food to find it surprisingly yummy and I stuffed my mouth with it.

I sneaked a glance at Sakuno and Echizen secretly, finding Echizen distracted. I leaned forward a little; straining my ears to hear the quiet voice of Sakuno's and noticed Echizen paying attention to the players on the court instead.

"Um, Ryoma-kun? How does it taste?" Sakuno asked shyly.

Echizen, too caught up into the player's tennis skill, and Sakuno, too oblivious to notice that he wasn't paying attention, didn't exactly listen to each other as I stare in them in disbelief.

"Mada mada dane."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!" Sakuno asked in surprise.

My eye twitched at them as Sakuno took the bento back and ran away while Echizen was too focus to notice.

"His back-hand swing is weak." Echizen finished observing the player.

"Hey… lunch?" Echizen asked as he found the food gone.

"Hey…"

"Ryoma-kun is…"

"Right…"

"Kinda…"

"Isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

I slammed my head on the table at the trios and watch as Echizen look for the bento from left to right. Could anyone be that dense?! I mean serious! Even I could tell Sakuno likes him!!

* * *

_Oh trust me; Naomi is dense just like Ryoma when it comes to guys liking her! She only notice other peoples' love life but not her own, how ironic._

_Anyways, I hope you all liked it and please review for a good cause! I always love to hear (er read) your comments so please continue to send the love!_


	6. Echizen VS Momo

Hey _peoples! Thank you for the support! Love you all! If any of you watch/read the anime/manga _**Vampire Knight**_, check out my story for it! So far, I've done 21 chapters of it with my own original character and plot so if you have time, check it out! The title is called _**Give Us Hope to Our Hearts** _and have fun!_

**Echizen VS Momo**

Let's see… I wonder what we're having for dinner today. Sakuno said grandma's gonna be late to come home soooo we'll be skipping her for dinner. Hmm I don't care what we're having for dinner; I've been craving for something sweet. Oh I know! Ice cream after dinner! Hmmm vanilla or chocolate? Gaaah so hard to choose! I wonder if they have rocky road, that's good too!

"Oi Naomi!"

Or maybe a little bit of all? Though I do want some mint ice cream too… Oh there are always the chocolate chip ones! Mmm ice cream heaven, wait for me! I'll finish dinner then we could meet in my room!

"Naomi!!"

_Crash!_

"Owwwww… WHO PUT A POLE THERE?!" I yelled angrily.

"Uh Naomi, you walked into it."

I turned to the voice as I rubbed my red forehead. Momo was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I pouted.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Momo asked.

I blinked at him once, twice, before I answered him truthfully.

"No." And bluntly.

"Whatever, anyways could you help me?" Momo asked nervously.

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. Momo needs help? And by lil ol' me too?

"Depends, what is it?" I asked him.

"Well your shots are really accurate and that's what I've been lacking at for a while. Think you got a way to help me since you're the manager and all." Momo explained simply.

"Sure but I'm kinda hungry so let's get something to eat!" I said with a grin.

"Alright, let's go to the burger shop!" Momo replied enthusiastically.

"Okay but you're paying!" I said with a grin.

"Nani?"

"C'mon Momo! Be a gentleman and treat a lady! Besides, you don't expect someone younger to treat you, do you?" I asked with a smirk.

Momo laughed and shook his head at me. I grinned at him and we began to walk towards the burger shop. We talked along the way as I explained to him that since he is a power player, he should reduce his strength to create more accuracy, just like how Inui told him.

"Eh? Isn't that Echizen?" I asked as I enter the shop.

"Let's go get him!" Momo said with a grin.

"Okay!"

"Oi!" Momo said and bumped into Echizen playfully.

"Oh, Momo-senpai." Echizen greeted.

I walked from the back of Momo and waved.

"Yo! Echizen!" Momo and I greeted at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked Echizen.

"There's nothing else to do at a hamburger shop." Echizen replied as a matter of fact.

"Ah, that's right!" Momo laughed.

"What are you two doing together?" Echizen asked as he looked at both of us.

Momo and I looked at each other at the tone Echizen used on us and laughed. Echizen looked at us weirdly and I giggled at him misunderstanding us.

"Momo was asking for help on his tennis and we got hungry along the way." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh…?" Echizen didn't seem so convinced but shrug it off.

"You guys are in the Seigaku tennis club?" A girl with short brown hair asked us.

We turned around to look at her as she looked at us curiously. Momo was the one to answer her while I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, that's right." Momo replied unsure.

"It seems that regulars have already been decided for the prelims, haven't they?" She spoke once again. "Could it be that you two are regulars?"

She looked at all 3 of us and her gaze lingered on me. I tilted my head a little as she gasp slightly.

"Aren't you the one…?" She started as she looked at me.

"Eh?" All three of us said at the same time.

"Never mind. Even though you don't advertise it, you can tell anyways. Seigaku's no.1 singles regular is the captain, Tezuka-san. No.2 is Fuji-san, isn't it?" She asked us.

"Wow, you're knowledgeable." Momo praised.

"That's because Seigaku's regulars are so famous." And look at that! Momo's blushing!!

"But I wonder who the remaining no.3 position is going to be. The Seigaku first-year manager should know." She finished and looked at me.

I twitched slightly and stepped back. Momo and Echizen looked over at each other then at me with yearn in their eyes and I twitched once again.

"Will the waiting customers please come over here?" The cashier lady said and the girl waved bye to us.

"Anyways, try your best you three!" And she left to place her order.

"Excuse me, please place your order." Our cashier person said and looked at the three of us.

"Cheeseburger and large cola." Echizen and Momo said in unison.

They both looked at each other in slight shock before Momo turn towards the lady sharply.

"I want two cheeseburgers and a cola."

"I want three cheeseburgers after all." Echizen caught on to the competition and placed his order.

"Add fries and make it large."

"Chicken and after that, a shake too."

"Change all the cheeseburgers to doubles. Because I get so hungry from the tennis club." Momo stated.

I groaned out loud and slapped my hand to my forehead. Guys will be guys… I guess.

"One double cheeseburger, a medium coke, and medium fry please." I placed my order and the cashier person typed it in, knowing that I won't change it as much as the boys.

"Double what I ordered before, because my training style is different from his." Echizen said arrogantly.

The guys finally got enough stuff to eat and we, _cough_ Momo and Echizen, paid for the food as we sat down on a table to eat. The guys sat on one side while I sat on the other. They stare at each other competitively and I sighed while eating a fry.

I was done with my food soon enough and watched the guys only half way done. Well I guess it's to be expected since they ordered so much!!

I stole a fry from Momo's plate and he gapped at me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he stopped eating momentarily.

"Hey! I need that fry to get enough energy for practice!"

In other words, 'I need to eat more than Echizen so don't steal it!'

"Fine, fine." I said and stole a fry from Echizen as well.

"Hey that fry was longer than Momo-senpai's! I need my energy as well!" Echizen argued.

My eye twitched for the 10th time the past 10 minutes and stare at the two glare heatedly at each other over a fry. They continue to stuff their mouth with food and I drank my soda slowly.

Somehow I don't think I should have eaten that burger.

After a while, I grew bored and took my homework out. I frowned at the math question and looked at the boys thoughtfully.

"Nye guys? What is the Pythagorean Theorem?" I asked as I looked at the boy's faces.

My eye twitched for the 11th time and looked straight down on my homework. I could practically see them stuffing their food in their mouths and not swallow it in the process.

"Mffmfmm!" They said with their mouth full.

"Actually, I bought my textbook with me so please, CHEW AND SWALLOW BEFORE YOU TALK TO ME!" I said with a groan.

Amazingly, I have finished my homework and the guys were chugging down their soda now. I had finish mine long ago and yet why do I have a feeling I shouldn't have eat with them in the first place?

Sighing contently, they rubbed their stomach and sat for a while. I raised an eyebrow at them, wondering where all that could go to and watch as they stood up to stretch.

"C'mon on, let's go." Momo said and grabbed his tennis bag.

We walked towards the bridge above the cars and the guys sat down comfortably. They rubbed their bellies in ache and I snicker, sitting on the opposite sides of them as they groan.

"I ate way too much." Momo whined and I rolled my eyes.

What was his first guess?

"It's because you're stubborn, Momo-senpai." Echizen said arrogantly.

"What about you?" Momo and I asked at the same time.

"Ow, painful." Momo said and held his stomach.

"You guys are too competitive." I said with a roll of my visible but a small smile appeared on my face.

"Hey Echizen, Naomi?" Momo called.

"Hm?"

"What?"

"Like the girl said before, the singles no.1 and 2 are Tezuka-buchou (captain) and Fuji-senpai. Next, the no.1 doubles team is Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai is almost a sure thing. Last year they were even the national Golden Pair." Momo explained.

It is true, Tezuka and Fuji's skills are incredible and it's no double they'll be in Singles 1 and 2. Eiji and Oishi are the best doubles team I have ever seen and so they are a sure thing to aim for Doubles 1.

"The ones left are Taka-san, Viper, me, and one spot for you. Open spots for one singles player, two doubles team, and one alternate… And if that happens…" Momo continue explaining.

"The no.3 player in the singles match is probably gonna be me." Both Echizen and Momo said at the same time.

Somehow, I'm not that surprised at their answer.

"As I thought, your goal is third string singles, too." Momo commented.

"Doubles doesn't suit me at all. Besides, it's up to the old lady to decide anyway, right?" Echizen said.

"That old lady, she always waits until the last minute before every game to decide." Momo said.

Suddenly, both their attention turned towards me and I could swear I felt a shiver run down my back. I could tell they want to know who's going to be in singles 3 but what can I do when Grandma is still deciding on the matches?!

"Naomi… shouldn't you know something about this?" Momo asked as his piercing eyes stare down at me.

I twitched slightly and tried to scoot back a little. I waved my hands around nervously as I saw the two gave me a hard, sharp look. Oh this is so not going to end well.

"Well Momo you already said that Grandma wait till the last second to announce the teams so I can't possibly know now!" I exclaimed as I saw their narrowed eyes at me.

"Even though I'm the manager person, it doesn't give me full privilege to see which teams there are!" I said and let out a sigh of relief in my mind.

"I hate to say it but she is correct…" Momo said with a frown.

I nodded my head in approval and let my eyes wander to the stars above. Just then, my cell phone rang and I gave a curious look at it. I looked at the caller ID and froze when I saw who it was.

"Moshi moshi?" I answered.

"_Oh Naomi, glad I could reach you. Listen… I need help with some team assignments…"_ Grandma's voice said on the other line.

I looked at Echizen and Momo nervously, seeing as how they were giving me odd/accusing looks as I turned around from them.

"Grandma not now! I'm with some… curious teammates at the moment." I whispered in the phone nervously and stole a glance at the boys.

"_Curious teammates? Oh! You mean…"_

"Yea, yea, them! So I'll talk to you later, ja (cya/bye)!" I said into the phone and hung up.

I turned back to the two boys and pull on the best smile at the moment, which wasn't good since my left eyebrow was twitching continuously.

"Who was that?" Echizen asked suspiciously.

"Ohhh you know, just a… friend." I answered awkwardly.

"Then why did you call her grandma?" Momo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, um! She's-… quite… old…?" I asked myself slightly and cursed at the disbelieving look on their face.

"I swear I know nothing of the team arrangements!!" I said and put my arms in front of me as a shield.

I heard them let out a sigh in defeat and I sighed as well, but out of relief. I put my hands down to see the two boys have a thoughtful look on their face as they stare at the sky above.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Echizen said through the silence.

"Me neither." Momo replied.

"Same." I added in my own little comment.

"Then let's decide it between the two of us." Echizen said and stood up.

"Mmm, good idea." Momo agreed and stood up as well.

They had a chat about going against each other and my ears perked up at that. I stood up as well and slung my backpack over my shoulder, holding my skateboard (I FORGOT ABOUT THAT) in my left hand as I grinned at the two.

"Let's find a place where the courts are still open." Momo said.

"I know the perfect place!" I exclaimed happily and the two turned to me.

I got on my board and skated a little, motioning them to follow me as they jogged a little. We went up some stairs and the music reached our ears as the courts came on sight. I let my skateboard down with a clank and put both my hands out to the courts in a 'viola' fashion.

"Wooooow! Where did you find such a place?" Momo asked in amusement.

"That's not important right now." I said as I rubbed the back of my head and grinned.

"Well I guess we're pretty lucky. It looks like street tennis…" Momo commented and watched the players play.

"The lights are also adequate." Echizen said. "Even if I lose I won't have a problem with it."

"It relieves me to hear that." Momo said as well and both of them look at each other challengingly.

"Excuse me, is there a fee?" Momo asked a guy who was sitting down.

The guy looked up through his sun glasses and he practically gapped at me. I put a finger to my mouth and looked the other way innocently as I saw Echizen glance at me.

"Nope, it's free." The guy said answering Momo's question.

"Hi!"

We all turned to see the girl from before waving at us. So that is what she meant by remembering me! She must have seen my match from before!

"It's her." Momo commented in slight amusement.

Echizen ignored her and turned the other way. I raised an eyebrow at that and followed his gaze where two familiar people walked up to us. Oh hell…

"Haven't seen you here for a while."

Please, please direct that comment to someone else!

"Welcome back Ririka-san." Bleeeeeeeeh!

Echizen and Momo looked at me curiously and I sent the two guys a gloomy look. Thanks for ruining it!!

"You know them Naomi?" Momo asked in confusion.

"I wouldn't exactly say it like that…" I said as I turned the other way and frowned.

Well, blah blah blah the guys talked and the three of us listened. I wasn't really paying attention since I was trying to search for my double partner from last time and shrugged when I couldn't find him anywhere.

"These guys are kinda irritating, aren't they?" Momo asked towards the short us.

Echizen and I nodded our heads in agreement and I tuned them out once again. They explained the rules and stuff, saying it was doubles which disappointed Echizen and Momo very much.

Echizen and Momo were on the courts soon enough, facing two other boys as Echizen was to serve. I sat on one of the benches and put my elbows on my knee, leaning against them as I stare at them uninterested.

"Should we really do this?" I heard Echizen asked Momo as he was the one to serve.

"Can't be helped, can it? Since we're already in position." Momo replied.

…That would sound really weird if I wasn't looking at them now.

"Momoshiro-Echizen pair, service play." The referee called out.

"Well let me try this out!" Momo said and waved his racquet around.

"A middle school-er and an elementary school kid? It's good to have no generation gap." One of the members on the other side said.

I scoffed at them and narrowed my eyes at the two.

"It's gonna be an easy win." Pfft you wish!

"They're saying something." Momo stated with a frown.

"Who'd you say was in an elementary school?" Echizen asked in his usual monotone voice.

"It's your serve but your opponents are high school guys but hand in there, bro." One of the arrogant jerks said and I glared at them.

"You wouldn't want a rematch, would you?" I asked with a growl and they backed off easily.

"Yo, Echizen, don't hold back." Momo instructed. "Hit them with _that_ move."

"Yes." Echizen said in English in a drawled out tone.

Echizen bounced the ball on the ground as his cap shadowed his eyes. I could hear the other opponents commented on his good form and I smirked slightly. They haven't seen the real deal yet.

Throwing the ball up in the air, Echizen went along with it and hit it back in his signature move. I grinned as they underestimate the serve and the guy got knocked back onto the ground.

"Whoa, what was that? Amazing…"

"Oi Ref! I believe that was a point." I said with a grin and the referee snapped out of his daze.

"15-0!"

And soon enough, the game ended with Momo and Echizen winning with just serves. Feeling boastful, Momo called out the next pair to come and I grinned slightly at them.

"Come on, who's next?" Momo asked.

And the next pair came. They won it easily, as usual, and I gave out a cheer in delight. The two jerks, I mean doubles from when I had a match with them, said something to each other and I caught a couple of words. Something about doubles having holes or something, which somehow I have to agree with.

Momo called out the next pair as he looked around. Tomoya and his friend stepped up in the courts arrogantly and I held in a scoff for them.

"Fukawa-Izumi pair, service play."

The game started as I frowned a bit. The other guys seems to have found Momo and Echizen's weakness, hitting it straight down the middle lane which left the boys confuse on who to hit it.

"That one was close enough for me to get." Echizen argued.

"In this situation, the person who's hitting the forehand should get it." Momo fought back.

Oh this is so not going to end well.

The other pair kept aiming for the middle line and I frowned at them. Echizen somehow grew confuse and admitted that it was his first time playing doubles. I gapped at him but let out a small laugh since in reality I haven't really played double before as well, besides that one match from before but seriously I was covering for that other guy!

The game was soon won by Fukawa and Izumi paired and I could feel an argument coming up from the guys. I sighed softly and watch them change back into their school uniform, arguing childishly as well.

"Oi guys, quit it! The game's over already." I said with a frown and leaned back slightly.

"If it was singles, I would've won for sure." Momo said.

"But it _wasn't_." I commented.

"You guys, are you going home now?" The girl from before asked.

Echizen and Momo turned away haughtily and button their black uniform shirt.

"We lost, so there's nothing we can do." Momo said.

"That's right. You guys weren't any sort of competition at all. I was expecting more since you're Seigaku regulars." The girl teased and walked away.

I frowned at her and stood up. I was about to march after her but was stopped by Momo and Echizen. They got me by the arm and dragged me away, saying it wasn't worth it and I sighed in response.

"She's right you know. We're impossible together. Let's go Echizen, Naomi." Momo said as he grabbed his bag.

"Izumi, Fukawa! You guys were awesome! Being able to beat those two amazing guys and all."

"To be expected of Gyokurin Middle School Tennis Club's famous pair's team."

We stopped and face the little crowd on the court. Curiosity was found on our face as we looked at the pair.

"Gyokurin, so we may face them again in the district prelims." Momo said to us.

"Don't compare our teams with theirs."

"Even though they have topnotch skills, they don't have any control over their double's game at all."

More taunts and comments were made by them and I frowned slightly. Momo and Echizen stopped at their stairs and I walked down one step, looking behind me with my skateboard in hand curiously as I saw Momo spoke.

"Hey, Echizen. About what I said on wanting to be the no.3 singles player… I take that back." Momo said as determination filled his violet eyes.

"I take back what I said too." Echizen replied with a smirk on his face.

"As I thought, real men should play doubles!"

I wonder how they're so in sync at times like these…

I headed home just as Grandma did and I grinned at her. She looked at me curiously for getting home late and I told her about me being with Echizen and Momo.

"Ne Oba-chan, who'd you pick for doubles 2 and singles 3 for tomorrow?" I asked curiously and took out a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

I told you I'll be in my ice cream heaven tonight!

"Oh that? You will be surprised tomorrow." Grandma said to me with a smirk.

"Grandmaaaaaaaaaa! Tell meeeeeeeee!" I whined and scoop some ice cream from the tub.

"Nope. You didn't help me a couple of hours ago so you have to wait and see as well." Grandma replied and I pouted.

"Fine! Let me suffer!" I said childishly and grabbed my bowl of ice cream.

I headed towards my room and took a spoonful of the cold yummy-ness. Mmmmmmmm, this is what I call heaven!

* * *

_Yup, it's over! Er, well for this chapter anyways. Hope you enjoyed it and stay tune for the next chapter! Reviews and comments are always welcome so don't be shy to send some!_


	7. The AHUN Boys! Men Play Doubles!

_Here it is! Chapter 7! School is starting for me so no more fast updates! Sniff but I will try to keep on writing more if you all keep sending me your support!_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and love you all for it! Now onto the chapter!!_

**The AH-UN Boys! Men Play Doubles!**

I stuff a waffle in my mouth as I gulped down a glass of milk. Sakuno watched me with a smile on her face as I devour the yummy food on the table.

"Sakuno I swear I could never get tired of your cooking!" I said with a grin and ate the last waffle.

"Arigatou Naomi-chan. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sakuno thanked happily and took my plates.

I tighten my signature tie and adjusted my hat. I flatten out my gray shorts and took the white sweatshirt from the chair as I slipped it on, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Well Momo and Echizen are going to come pick me up. You wanna come with us to the courts Sakuno?" I offered as I tied my shoes.

"Eh?! Ryoma-kun's coming here?" Sakuno asked surprise and her cheeks redden.

I smirked at her reaction and she noticed immediately. She turned away from me and tried to talk in a normal, controlled voice but I could tell she was still blushing.

"I-I have to w-wait for Tomo-chan. Y-you could go ahead Naomi-chan." Sakuno stated nervously and washed the dishes.

"Are you suuuuuuure?" I teased and watch as she nods her head furiously.

"If you say sooooooo!" I sang and grinned as a shiver ran down her back.

It's so fun to tease her sometimes! Ahhh young love, how I tease you so!

"Oiiiiiiiiiii! Naomi!! Come out!!" Momo's voice drifted in the house as he yelled from the outside.

Taking that as my cue, I grabbed my skateboard and looked behind me, waving to Sakuno as she said her goodbyes to me.

"See you later Sakuno!" I yelled and shut the door behind me.

There, I saw Momo on his blue bike with Echizen sitting behind him. I grinned at the two and let my skateboard hit the floor and we both headed towards the courts. Somehow, they convinced me to carry their tennis bags, saying that it was 'too hard to hold them when riding a bike' and I ended up carrying both of them on the way there.

Once we arrived and Momo locked his bike and all, I threw both of their bags at them, snickering as I saw them stumble a little in shock. We met the rest of the team as well and I tagged along, greeting everyone and said their hellos as well.

Awww, I feel like I'm part of their family already!

The whole team walked towards the registration table as Tezuka took the front along with the 3rd years. Me and Echizen took the back and I could practically feel everyone's curious, surprised, amused, etc gaze on the Seigaku team.

"Here are the registration applications for the 8 regular members of Seigaku high school." Tezuka stated coolly and handed the paper to the person sitting at the table.

Momo turned around and talked to us. He teased me and pulled down my cap as I grinned at him and swatted his hands away. Echizen mumbled something about us acting childishly and Momo and I went to ruffle his hair.

"You know, I kinda expected you guys to volunteer to be in doubles." I said randomly and looked at the sky above.

"Well you heard what those jerks said last time." Momo said with a smirk.

"We're just repaying the favor." Echizen added and adjusted his hat.

I let my trademark smirk emerge on my lips and nodded my head. This is going to be a fun match to watch!

We all ended up at our courts soon enough and I were allowed in with the team. I stood in front of the doubles team and watch as Eiji and Oishi switched from towels to drinks. As expected from the Golden Pair!

"Hey Echizen, can you give me that?" Momo asked as he looked through his bag.

"What's 'that'?" Echizen replied from his position sitting down.

"_That_! The towel under your ass!" Momo stated and I laughed at the two.

They are so different from Eiji and Oishi!!

The team went up to the court and met the other players. The referee explained about them having to play all the 5 matches, even if they only have to win 3 of them to go on to the next opponents, and I drowned them out. I sat next to Grandma and put my head on the palm of my hands bored.

"So I wonder what's going to happen." Grandma mused and turns to her right where Tezuka sat.

"Don't think too hard Tezuka, it's better to relax." Grandma advised and I turned towards Tezuka in slight amusement.

"I understand." Tezuka replied.

Pfft it doesn't look that way to me!

"First match in doubles, Seigaku's Momoshiro and Echizen pair. Gyokulin's Izumi and Fukawa pair." The person announced to the people around the area.

The mentioned players stepped onto the courts and talked for a few while. I could tell Echizen was being his usual self, taunting the other players and I snicker silently to myself.

"Let's go with the AH-UN strategy!" Momo said and turned to me along with Echizen.

They were asking for my permission and I knew it. Smirking, I gave them a thumbs' up and they return the smirk, returning their attention to the opponents on the courts.

I could feel everyone's curious gaze as they question about the 'AHH-UN' strategy. They switch their gaze from me to Echizen and Momo then to me again. I grinned at everyone's curiosity and focus on the match as Echizen and Momo warmed up.

"One set match! Gyokurin, Izumi to serve!" The referee called out.

Everyone cheered for their side of school and I was tempted to do so too. The players ignored that and focused as Izumi served. Echizen returned it perfectly and Izumi hit it down the middle as predicted.

"Ah!" Momo yelled out.

"Un!" Echizen finished as they both approach the middle.

Everyone stopped cheering and look at the odd yelling. I grinned as Momo return the shot, making Izumi unable to get the shot and they scored the point!

The crowd cheered and I stood up as well, throwing my fist in the air and 'woo'ed as Echizen and Momo put their racquet together, hitting the sides of it lightly.

"Works like a charm!" Momo said happily.

**.:Flashback:.**

I sat on the concrete ground looking at the book for beginner's doubles Echizen bought and listens as Momo told Echizen off about the hitting. We were currently on the temple behind Echizen's house and somehow they have a tennis court there too.

"I told you already? Look at this page. The person with the forearm shot should get the ball in the middle, right?" Momo asked as he pointed somewhere in the book.

"Hmm, but the backhand person wants to hit it too." Echizen whined slightly as we both looked up at him standing.

"I agree but that's not doubles." Momo stated.

"Then this time, I have to play with my right hand. But when you're on the court, don't you also want to hit the ball?" Echizen commented as he looked at the red racquet.

"Hey you, it looks like you're not thinking me as your senpai." Momo mutter and I chuckled at the two.

"I think you two should make a signal." I advised randomly and stood up.

"Such as saying 'ok' to each other?" Echizen asked me.

"Yea, yea! You guys could make a special shout when one of you wants to hit the ball going down the middle!" I said happily and jumped a bit.

Momo agreed and thought for a bit. His gaze set on the statues to the entrance of the temple and he grinned.

"I know, let's go with 'that'!"

"Ok! Let's try it out!" I said and grabbed my racquet, smirking at the two as they nodded back at me with their own smirk.

**.:End Flashback:.**

"Ah!"

"Un!"

"0-30!" The referee shouted.

The game continued as Izumi lobbed the ball over Momo. Echizen got it perfectly but that left the right side of the court empty. Expecting this, Fukawa hit it on the other side.

My visible eye widen as both of them went to get it, causing an interception as the ball rolled pass them.

"15-30!"

"They've done it." Grandma commented with a sigh.

"There's no teamwork anywhere besides the mid court." Tezuka said frowning.

Eiji held in his laugh but snicker slightly at the two. I sighed softly and watched the game anxiously as Izumi and Fukawa figured out their weakness.

Izumi made a weak serve as the freshmen trios thought it was a chance. I narrowed my eyes slightly, knowing that it was on purpose and frowned when they both approached the net. Momo return the serve and in an instant, Fukawa hit the ball and scored a point for them.

"30-30!"

The Gyokurin cheered Izumi and Fukawa on as I put my head on the palms of my hand. I watched quietly as Izumi prepared to serve.

Somehow, Momo and Echizen lined up on one side of the court once again, leaving the other side open as Fukawa hit it on the empty court, gaining another point in the process.

"40-30!" The referee called out.

Soon enough, Gyokurin scored another point, ending with Gyokurin's win for the meantime. Izumi and Fukawa high-five each other, saying it was an easy win while Momo and Echizen cursed at the same time.

Echizen was the one to serve as Izumi and Fukawa returned it. They approach the net and hit a point as Echizen and Momo missed. I frowned at their lack of cooperation as Gyokurin got another game.

Inui explained about the doubles formation and how Echizen and Momo aren't use to it. It was easy to agree to due to them not being able to follow each other. Now, let's watch as Echizen and Momo fight again!

"Wasn't that my ball just now?" Echizen asked Momo.

Oh how I hate it when I'm right.

"The person in the front can hit it too!" Momo replied haughtily.

"If you can't hit a winner, then you shouldn't have hit it." Echizen replied and face away from him.

"What did you say? Got a problem with that?!" Momo said angrily and both of them were face to face angrily.

"Seigaku, stop it!" The referee commanded.

I sighed as the others commented on how to beat the Gyokurin pair. I frowned slightly and watched as Fuji accidentally knocked over Echizen's bag. I froze momentarily and twitched at the book in his bag fall out.

"Doubles for beginners?" Kachiro asked.

They found it!! Crap!!

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING MEEEEE!" Horio exclaimed shocked.

I sighed a bit and watch the game continued. The players have to switch courts and Momo and Echizen ended up in front of Grandma. And wow, I am **so** glad I don't have to face her wrath right now!

"What an embarrassment." Grandma said with her arms crossed.

"It's just not working. I know what to do in my head, but my body just reacts differently." Momo replied helplessly.

"No, instead of the enemy on the outside, the problem is the enemy within. It's messing up my timing." Echizen said indifferently.

"Who is?" Momo asked him as anger start to burn in him.

"I just said that it's the enemy within." Echizen answered arrogantly.

"Are you trying to say it was my fault?!" And there goes another fight.

Both of them continue to argue and I looked at my Grandma. She seems to have enough and told the two to stop fighting instantly.

Fukawa and Izumi were passing by laughing at us. They turned to look at us smirking and I swear I would get off my seat if it wasn't for the fact that my grandma was here.

"This is pitiful." Fukawa stated.

"Easy, easy!" Izumi boasted.

I saw my grandma smile confidently and looked at Echizen and Momo nervously.

"Uh, grandma?" I asked and pointed at the two.

"Don't lose your cool!" Grandma shouted, losing her smile once she saw Echizen and Momo glaring childishly at Izumi and Fukawa.

They went back to the court as Momo went to serve. Grandma sighed disapprovingly at the two and put a hand to her chin.

"Tezuka, you think I made a mistake in arranging the players?" Grandma asked him.

"Hai." Tezuka replied bluntly.

"It's just the beginning, there's still time! Go get'em Momo, Echizen!" Oishi cheered.

"You can't lose this easily to them!" I added my own comment and watch as Momo served.

My eye twitched at what happened. Instead of going over the net, it hit Echizen straight on the head. Echizen turned to glare at Momo and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Momo served again, making it over the net, thankfully, and Izumi returned it. Echizen hit the ball high in the air and it was going great, until Momo stepped in the way and the ball hit his head.

Echizen looked surprise while Momo looked pissed. Oh how in the world did this happen?!

"They are really losing it. They can't concentrate on the match at all." Oishi stated. "And on top of that they're in duel mode."

Echizen and Momo stared at each other for a moment before going their separate ways. Echizen at the net, Momo at the back. Slowly, they let their racquet drag down the middle line and walk towards the middle of the court.

"What? Momo-senpai was thinking the same thing?" Echizen asked as his smirk appeared.

"Looks like it." Momo replied with the same smirk. "Let's stop this confusing thing."

I stare at the two disbelievingly before a slow grin made it onto my lips. Now I get what they're doing! They're playing singles on a doubles court!

"Alright! Go Echizen! Go Momo! It's about time you thought of something!" I cheered as Momo serve the ball.

They follow their end of the deal pretty well. They both took one side of the court and protected it as Echizen hit the final shot, earning them a point for the first time in a while.

"They're back to their old selves again." Oishi commented slightly proud.

"Seems like it." Eiji said with a smile.

"Game, Seigaku!"

Finally! I thought I would never hear those words!

After they rally for a while, Izumi and Fukawa started to panic. Momo and Echizen was doing pretty well, only hitting the balls going their side of the court while focusing on their opponents.

Izumi lobbed the ball and Momo jumped into action. We all stare excitedly as Momo jumped towards the ball, his racquet positioned well and I smirked at that formation.

"There it is… Momo's Dunk Smash!" Eiji said happily.

Momo slammed the ball down, scoring a point as I cheered for them. Echizen and Momo won countless games and now, they were close to getting the 6th game.

Echizen hit the ball high in the air. Izumi and Fukawa thinking that it won't be in didn't give an effort to get it but was shocked when the ball bounced in.

"Hey," Echizen said. "Doubles is pretty fun."

And there it is ladies and gentlemen! The arrogant Echizen has just entered the courts!

"Hey, hey… hit it!" Momo taunt.

"Come on." Echizen said with a smirk.

Fukawa seems to be having trouble thinking on where to hit for match point and I smirked. I got to my feet excitedly and was as he hit the ball down the middle.

"Ah!"

"Un!"

"Game and match! Seigaku!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FINALLY!" I shouted and throw my hands in the air.

"I can't believe they won." Kiwi said in disbelief.

"Playing doubles only in the middle." Fuji commented with his usual smile.

The four of them met on the court, talking happily as they shook hands. I grinned at them and sat back down next to grandma when Momo and Echizen came.

"You idiots!!" Grandma exploded and pulled on Momo and Echizen's cheek.

"Good thing you won, but think about the people that are sitting here watching the game!"

I laughed full heartedly at them and clutch my stomach. Echizen and Momo were on their knees in front of Kaidoh, Fuji, and Kiwi in punishment. I was still laughing at them and patted their backs happily as both of them look at the ground embarrassed.

"Hey, look, look the Seigaku's doubles pair; even though they won the game, they are getting punished!" Some person said and pointed to Momo and Echizen.

"I'm not playing doubles anymore." Momo commented embarrassed.

"Me too." Echizen agreed.

Soon enough, the others won the game in a blink of an eye and I grinned as they got full 6-0 scores. I cheered at them full on and both of the teams bowed in respect. This means Seigaku is advancing to the next level!!

"Congratulations everyone! Though I have to admit, Momo, Echizen, you guys coulda won in a better fashion." I teased and watch as they both glare teasingly at me.

"Shut up! You try to play against them!" Momo replied.

I smirk at them and I could feel the nearby Izumi and Fukawa froze.

"I did." I said and saw their amused face. "And won 6-0."

"LIAR!" They both said at the same time and I looked at them in shock.

"You baka it's the truth!" I argued.

"Prove it." Echizen challenged.

"Pfft, how do you think I knew the street tennis courts and how they seem to know me?" I asked him back in the same challenging tone.

They quieted down and I grinned. Proving people wrong can be so fun at times! Grinning, I jumped onto Momo's back and messed up his hair.

"It's okay; you guys weren't double's material." I said a grin and pulled Echizen's cap lower.

"You sound like you are." Echizen mumbled softly but I got the words.

"I'm not." I answered truthfully. "I'm just a better player." I teased and jumped off Momo's back as I saw them chase me.

"Kidding, kidding! Hey stop! You got a game soon! Stop chasing me!!"

They both pounced on me and I fell to the ground in pain. They didn't seem to care as they strangle me and I whined to them.

"Gimme a break! I don't want two heavy guys sitting on me!" I whined to them.

"Take it back!" Momo commanded.

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Alright, you leave me with no choice." Momo said with a sigh and looked at Echizen.

Echizen smirked back at them and I shiver from the intense look they were giving me.

"Ok! Ok! I take it back!" I yelled in fright.

"Too late!" They both yelled and started to tickle me.

"EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!"

* * *

_That's it for the moment! Seigaku against Fudomine is next! How exciting! Just you wait peoples, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!_

_Reviews and comments are always available! That'll make me a very happy author!_


End file.
